


Once Upon A Dream

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Disney AU, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Poisoning, Promnis Big Bang 2019, fantasy fights, musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Prompto dreams of finding his Happily Ever After, of Prince Charming that he dances with every night in his dreams. They meet by chance, and quickly organise the grandest of weddings the Kingdom of Solheim has ever seen. But Prince Noctis’ wicked uncle, the current King, Ardyn, banishes Prompto in a fit of jealousy to keep his claim on the throne.In his banishment, Prompto finds himself thrown into the city of Insomnia. A strange new environment that Prompto quickly comes to learn is nothing like the home he knows. Taken in by a dashing restaurant owner, Ignis Scientia and his son Talcott, Prompto discovers there's more to a Happily Ever After, than love at first sight. Even with King Ardyn hunting Prompto down, Prince Noctis searching for him, and the presence of Ignis’ engagement to another, over time, these two strangers from separate worlds realise there's more to each other than they thought.Written for the Promnis Big Bang 2019!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Promnis Big Bang 2019!  
\---  
First of all, I wanna say a huge thank you to the lovely people in the Promnis server who set this up <3  
and another huge thank you to my wonderful editor [Talliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya) for putting up with me the past six(???) months and listening to all my rambles and breakdowns and another thank you to  
[Dan](https://twitter.com/oracIeprompto?s=17) !!! My wonderful artist!!! I can't wait for you all to see the stunning artwork they drew for this!!! 
> 
> And now, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D

They're dancing on clouds, or at least, that's how it feels. For Prompto, he and his Prince Charming have been dancing the night away. 

They twirl gracefully around the room, everyone's eyes on them.

The song comes to an end, the two part and everyone claps as they bow to each other. 

His Prince Charming takes his hand, and lays a chaste kiss on it. “Will you come with me to the palace gardens?” His dark hair falls perfectly, framing his face. 

Prompto nods, and allows himself to be led into them. 

“Dance with me again?” Prince Charming asks. 

“There's no music.” Prompto laughed. 

Prince Charming twirls him around, and pulls him close. “Let's make our own.” He says into Prompto’s ear. 

They waltz together around the courtyard, and Prince Charming starts to sing in a soft, mellow tone. 

“I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…” 

Prompto grinned. “ And a prince I'm hoping comes with this, that's what brings ever-after so happy…” 

“And that's the reason we need lips so much,” Prince Charming sings. “For lips are the only things that touch.” 

“So to spend a life of endless bliss.” Prompto stares into Prince Charming’s bright eyes that seem to sparkle in the moonlight. 

They stop dancing for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. 

“Just find who you love…” Prompto started. 

“Through true love's kiss.” Prince Charming finishes. 

He brings up a hand to cup Prompto’s face. Prince Charming leans in closer, eyes half closed; Prompto tilts his head up, braces a hand against Prince Charming’s neck. 

He's about to kiss him. 

Prompto’s about to kiss his prince. 

Prompto’s-

“Prompto!” A small paw hit him in the face repeatedly. “Prompto wake up!” 

“Bun.” Prompto whined. “Go away.” 

“Prompto!” The paw hit his face again. “Up! Up! Up! You said we were going berry picking today!” 

“Five more minutes Carbuncle.” Prompto shoved the little white fox gently aside, and pulled his sheets around him more. 

Carbuncle jumped off the bed, and tugged on the sheets with his teeth. He pulled them off of the bed, Prompto along with them, where he crashed to the floor with a thud. 

Carbuncle leapt onto Prompto’s chest. “Up! Up! Up!” 

“Ugh. Okay Bun I'm up.” Prompto lifted his head, wearily blinking at the fox. 

“You said you needed berries!” Carbuncle said. “Let's go!” 

“Can't we eat first?” 

“Berries!” 

“Food.” Prompto pushed Carbuncle off his chest and sat up. 

He gathered his fallen sheets off the floor and dumped them on the bed. 

Prompto made his way to the bathroom, as Carbuncle bounded along near his feet. “Berries!” He said again.

“You'll get your berries Bun.” Prompto laughed. “You just want me to make that pastry for you, don't you?” 

“No!” Carbuncle squeaked. 

Prompto knelt down and scratched under his chin. “We can go in ten minutes okay?” 

Carbuncle purred. “Okay!” He trotted away from Prompto and jumped onto his dedicated cushion bed that Prompto had built for him. 

Prompto took his time to freshen up, washed face and brushed his teeth. He ran a comb through his hair as he hummed to himself, drifting back to his dream. 

He closed his eyes, picturing himself, dancing the night away. 

He opened his eyes again, frowning at the realization that he still hadn't gotten his prince's name. 

Prompto sighed. He'd been dreaming about his prince for weeks now, and he still had no idea who he was, or even if he existed. 

He pushed open the bathroom door, and glanced around at all of the paintings around the room, and walked over to his newest. 

It's his prince, clad in all black, asleep on a throne. One leg crossed over the other, his head held up by his hand. A beautifully crafted sword leant against the throne. 

Prompto reached out, and brushed his fingers against the prince's face, tracing his jaw. 

One day 

Carbuncle’s tiny paws padded against the floor. “Prompto?” 

Prompto jumped slightly as he felt Carbuncle brush against his leg. “Sorry Bun.” He scooped up the fox in his arms. “Let's go get those berries.” 

“Prompto.” Carbuncle’s ears twitched. “Did you have another dream about him?” 

“Yeah.” Prompto said. “We were dancing together. I saw what colour his eyes were too.” 

Carbuncle shifted in his arms, and draped himself up and across Prompto’s shoulders. “What colour?” 

“Blue.” Prompto said as he picked up a cloth bag that he hooked to his belt. “Like, really blue.” 

He flicked open a metal box, inside are a dozen paints, most, if not all are near empty. “Hm. I'm gonna have to run to the market later too. We're running low on supplies.” 

He stood up, closing the box and reached for a handgun propped on the wall. “You wanna have Garula steak for dinner tonight?” 

“Yes!” Carbuncle squeaked, his big bushy tail flicked in earnest. “And berries!” 

Prompto laughed as Carbuncle's tail tickled his neck. “Alright alright.” He scratched underneath Carbuncle's chin. “What do you say? Breakfast first?”  
\---  
Noctis fired an arrow. It made a dull thud as it sank into the skull of an Imp. 

“Excellent shot Highness.” 

“Thanks I guess.” Noctis sighed. 

“Crown for your thoughts Highness?” 

“I had another dream Ravus.” Noctis admitted, as he slung his bow over his shoulder. 

Ravus put the heel of his boot against the Imp's head, and ripped out the arrow. “Ah, about the mystery boy?” 

“Yeah. We were dancing together.” Noctis said. “It was amazing. Did I tell you he has freckles?” 

“Several times.” 

“Oh.” 

“Highness.” Ravus said, like he's constantly on the verge of annoyance. “Is it healthy for you to be obsessing over this boy - one that you don't even know is real?” 

“He's real.” Noctis argued. “I know that he's out there. Somewhere.” 

“And you think that traipsing through the woods is the best way to find him?” 

“Well.” Noctis said. “He's not in the Kingdom. And I can't exactly go adventuring across Solheim to find him.” 

Ravus sighed and shook his head. “Speaking of the Kingdom. We should return before dark.” 

“Fine.” 

They made their way back over to where their Chocobo’s were, Noctis ran his fingers through his bird's feathers. 

“Attaboy Talon.” He murmured as he swung his leg up. 

Talon clicked his beak, and fluffed his feathers as Noctis took hold of the reins. 

The solid echo of a gunshot rang through the trees. Talon, and Ravus’ bird, Lupis, screeched at the sound. 

“Shh- easy Talon! Easy.” Noctis tried to calm his bird. “Ravus- what's going on?” 

“Shh, good girl Lupis.” Ravus said to his bird. He looked up. “That, is our cue to get out of here.” 

“But someone could be in trouble!” 

There's another gunshot. 

“It could be dangerous for you-” 

“What's the point in my training then?” Noctis argued. “I'm going to find out - you're welcome to come along!” 

Noctis flicked the reins, and Talon bolted in the other direction, weaving through the trees toward the sound.

“Astrals above that boy will be the death of me.” Ravus hissed, and urged Lupis to follow.  
\---  
“Run Bun!” 

Carbuncle shrieked as he narrowly avoided being crushed beneath the foot of the Red Giant that chased after them. 

Prompto shot at the Daemon, momentarily distracting it as he scooped up the fox and ran. 

“So much for finding Garula for dinner!” Carbuncle squeakd. 

“If we don't get out of here, I think we'll be dinner!” Prompto yelled as a tree on his left crashed down in front of them. “Uh oh!” 

He quickly changed course, narrowly dodging the swing of the Red Giant. 

“Hey!” Prompto heard someone behind him yell, but he didn't dare look back. 

The Red Giant roared.

Prompto heard the fwip of arrows as they flew through the air. He and Carbuncle got to an oak tree, he held Caruncle up, and the creature leapt into the branches. 

“Come on Prompto!” 

“I'm right behind you!” Prompto glanced back at the daemon, two strangers were engaged in combat with it. One in a long white coat on the back of a yellow Chocobo firing arrows, and the other, in black robes on a pure white Chocobo, attacked the Daemon at close range with a sword. 

The Red Giant swung its fist, both of the strangers were knocked off of their birds. 

“Prompto!” Carbuncle called down to him. 

“They need help!” Prompto said. He turned to the fight, and fired three shots at the Red Giant. 

It gave the stranger in black enough time to get back up to his feet, and summon a bow in a shower of blue sparks, before he fired an arrow straight into the Daemon’s eye. 

Prompto fired again. But this time, the Red Giant bounded toward him. 

“Uh oh.” Prompto jumped and pulled himself up onto a branch, quickly climbing up. 

The tree violently shook as the Red Giant hit it. Prompto lost his balance, legs dangling mid air as he tried to pull himself back up, his gun tumbled to the ground. 

“Prompto!” Carbuncle scrambled along the branch, and tried to pull Prompto up by gripping his gloves in his teeth. 

“Ravus with me!” One of the strangers yelled. 

There was the sudden sickening sound of blades cutting clean through bone. The Red Giant let out a guttural scream, the whole ground shook as the Daemon's body crashed down. 

Unfortunately for Prompto, it crashed right into the tree. There was a horrible sound, and the tree pitched toward the ground at a great speed. 

Prompto pulled Carbuncle into his chest, shielding the little creature as best as he could as they fell. 

He heard a sound, like something flying through the air, and then, he was caught in a pair of strong arms, Prompto felt weightless for a moment. 

He hit the ground rolling, and made sure to curl his arms around Carbuncle. They stopped, and Prompto’s saviour was braced over him, arms bracketed on either side of his head. 

His saviour pushed himself up, until Prompto was staring into his eyes. 

“It's you!” They both said at once. 

It's him. 

It's Prince Charming. 

Holy Mother of Astrals it’s Him!

Prompto moved to sit up, Prince Charming backed up allowing him the room. Carbuncle let out a muffled squeak. 

“You- you're real.” Prompto said. “You saved me.” 

“You know who I am?” 

“I- dreamt about you.” Prompto paused. “We were dancing together.” 

Prince Charming’s eyes widened. “I had the same one. But I never got to learn your name.” 

“I'm Prompto.” 

“I'm Noctis.” 

“I'm Carbuncle!” Carbuncle said. He jumped onto Noctis and started nuzzling the side of his face. “You saved us!” 

“Just - doing my duty.” Noctis said. He got to his feet, and helped Prompto up. “What were you doing out in the woods?” 

“Oh, I live here.” Prompto said, suddenly feeling shy. “It's just me and Bun. Usually there aren't so many Daemons around.” 

“Speaking of, Highness.” The white haired stranger said. “We should go before anymore arrive.” 

Noctis nodded. “This is Ravus, he's my Shield. Ravus, this is Prompto- he's-” 

“The boy from the dreams, yes I heard.” Ravus sighed. “We really should be going Highness.” 

“Come with me.” Noctis took hold of Prompto’s hands. “Please? Father and Uncle will be so happy to meet you. And I-I want to get to know you more.” 

Prompto didn't hesitate to agree.  
\---  
“So.” The dark sorcerer said. “This is who his Highness wishes to wed?” 

“He plans to propose tomorrow.” Ravus said. 

The two of them watched from a dark bubble; Noctis introducing Prompto to a comatose Regis, the blond boy seemed to animatedly chat to him nonetheless. 

“I cannot allow that wedding to happen.” The sorcerer snarled. “Prince Noctis is now of age, once he weds and ascends the throne, all of my power and magic will be lost.” 

“And what does his Majesty suggest we do?” 

Ardyn waved his hand, the bubble disappeared. “I will think of something Ravus don't you worry.” He took hold of Ravus’ chin in a hand. “After all, I was the one to cause my dear big brother to fall into an unfortunate sickness, getting rid of the boy will prove to be nothing.” 

\---  
Two Days Later…

Prompto threw open the carriage door and almost fell as he scrambled to get out. “Bun! Come on we're gonna be late!” Carbuncle jumped to the floor with a leap. “Thank you!” He shouted to the driver before shutting the door. 

Prompto was dressed in an elegant silver and white outfit, silver laced knee high boots, with tightly drawn white trousers. A buttoned white tunic-jacket ensemble, with glittering silver embellishments. A tiny silver half crown curled around his left ear; which, once he and Noctis were married, would change to black and curl around the right side of his head. 

“Wait! Wait!” Carbuncle chased after Prompto, a silver wristband in his mouth. 

Prompto scooped up Carbuncle into his arms, and they ran up the stairs to the Citadel. 

The Guards at the top pushed open the palace doors for him. 

“Late again Freckles?” One of the female guards grinned. 

“Don’t rub it in Crowe!” Prompto said as he ran through the doors. “See you at the ceremony!” 

Prompto bolted through the hallways, greeting the guards dotted around as he made his way to Noctis’ room. Ravus blocked his path as Prompto rounded the corner. 

“Oh, hi Ravus!” 

“Prompto.” Ravus said. “Prince Noctis wishes to see you.” 

“Oh yeah, I know I was heading to his room-” 

“No he has informed me that the two of you are to meet in the Citadel gardens.” Ravus said. “This way.” 

Prompto’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “Oh, okay.” 

Carbuncle bristled in his arms, and waved the wristband in his mouth. “Prompto!” 

Prompto took it from him, and Carbuncle scampered up to sit on his shoulders. He fastened the wristband on his right, and jogged to catch up with Ravus. 

“Why did Noctis want to see me in the gardens?” 

“He didn't say.” Ravus said. “He just told me to bring you there.” 

“Oh.” Prompto hummed, lightly drumming his fingers against his thigh. 

Carbuncle squeaked. “Are you excited Prompto? You're getting married!” 

“I sure am Bun.” Prompto reached up to scratch behind Carbuncle's ears. 

Carbuncle nuzzled the side of Prompto’s face. “And you found Prince Charming!” 

“We found each other.“ 

Ravus stopped in front of the entrance to an indoor courtyard. “His highness is waiting in there.” 

“Thanks Ravus.” Prompto started to make his way in, but Ravus held his hand out. “What?”

Ravus’ eyes flickered to Carbuncle on his shoulders. “He wanted to speak to you alone.” 

“Oh but-” 

“It's okay Prompto!” Carbuncle said, he stood on Prompto’s shoulders, before he jumped over to Ravus, neatly landing on him. “I'll stay with Ravus!” 

“Joy.” Ravus muttered. 

“See you later. Don’t cause any trouble.” Prompto waved and walked into the gardens. 

The Citadel Gardens are a thing of beauty. In the middle of the garden, lay a huge koi fish pond, with a willow tree brushing over the surface of the water. 

Dozens of extravagant flowers in magnificent displays were dotted around. Prompto knelt down and ran his fingers along the stem of a Syllebossum bloom. He curled his fingers around the stem, and leant in to smell it - 

“Hello there!” Someone said from behind. 

Prompto startled, and lost his balance, yanking the flower out from the ground as he tumbled back. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry my dear boy.” An old man with a kind, wrinkled face helped Prompto back to his feet. “I didn't mean to frighten you.” 

“No that's alright.” Prompto said, brushing off some of the dirt from his coat. 

Oh Astrals was that going to come out? 

He really hoped so. 

Maybe no one would notice. 

“What are you doing in the gardens?” The old man asked. “You’ve ruined your coat too.” 

Well, nevermind people were definitely going to notice. 

“I-I was looking for Prince Noctis.” Prompto said, secretly hoping that Noctis would have some way of fixing it. 

“Ah.” The old man said with a strange twinkle in his eye. “You must be Promoto. The boy who quickly captured our Prince's heart for his own.” He pointed to the Sylleblossum in Prompto’s hand. “May I?” 

Prompto held it out to the man, who took it and tucked it into Prompto’s breast pocket. “I'm sorry but who-” 

“I'm the Citadel gardener.” The old man said. “May I show you something my boy?” 

“Oh, uh I really should find Noctis- I mean Prince Noctis-” Prompto said. 

But the gardener just took hold of Prompto’s hand. “It will only take a moment.” 

Prompto nodded, and allowed himself to be led to the far corner of the gardens.  
Hidden by the trees, tucked right up to the wall, was a large stone well. Flowers and vines grew up and in between the stones. 

“His Majesty and his beloved used to come and sit here by the well.” The gardener said. “They would sit and talk for hours on end.”

“I can see why.” Prompto said. “It's beautiful here. But why did you show me this?” 

“So that you and His Highness may do the same.” The gardener said. “This well was also said to be a wishing well. Queen Aulea herself, Astrals rest her soul, had tossed in a coin, and soon after, it was announced that she was with child.” The gardener fished out a single Crown from his pocket, and pressed the coin into Prompto’s hand. “Now you can do the same.” 

“But I don't need to wish for anything.” Prompto insisted. “I have everything I could ever want.” 

Unknown to him, Carbuncle had snuck into the gardens to spend more time with Prompto before the ceremony started, he climbed up the branches of a tree to find him. 

“There must be something.” The gardener adjusted Prompto to stand in front of him. “Think my boy.” 

Prompto put one hand on the well. “Hmm.” He closed his eyes, and brought the coin up to his lips. 

“Have you thought of something?” The gardener asks. 

“Yeah.” Prompto said. He holds out his closed fist over the well. ‘And they both lived happily, ever aft-” 

Prompto was ripped out of his thoughts as a pair of hands shoved hard at his back, he fell over the edge of the well, and tumbled down…

Down…

Down 

Into the dark. 

“Noctis!” He yelled, his cries fading as he fell further into the well. 

“Prompto!” Carbuncle shrieked, he scampered down the branches, and bolted through the gardens, weaving between Ravus’ legs and towards Noctis’ room. 

Ravus lifted an eyebrow at the creature, as he walked over to the old man by the well. “Where did you send him?” 

The old man snapped his fingers. In a puff of purple smoke and sparks, the face of the old man disappeared, and Ardyn’s took its place. 

He grinned at Ravus. “A place where there are no happily ever afters.” 

\----

“Noct?!” Prompto yelled into the darkness. “Carbuncle?! Is anyone there?!” 

Well this wasn’t terrifying at all. 

He heard a loud scraping noise above him, and saw a faint circle of light. Prompto blindly stumbled around until his fingers connected with something cool to the touch. 

Metal?

He squinted, running his hands over it, he could just about make out the shape. A ladder. He started to climb up, and pushed against the slab of cold metal above him. 

It gave way, and then the darkness was flooded with light. Prompto pulled himself up out of the hole and stood, brushing off his clothes. 

“Where am I?” 

He jumped as a loud noise startled him. 

Several strange vehicles made loud noises at him, that people stuck their heads out to yell. 

“Get out of the way!” 

“Move it!” 

Prompto tripped over himself as he ran out of the path of the vehicles. 

He barrelled into a small crowd of people who scoffed and shoved him back. 

“Uh-excuse me?” He asked. “Excuse me, can someone tell me where I am?” 

Prompton was packed into the crowd, practically carried along. “Excuse me?!” He said, trying to fight against it. “Does anyone know how to get back to the Citadel?” 

“Move it blondie.” Someone hissed and shoved him back. 

Someone else elbowed Prompto aside. 

“Hey! There's no need to be rude!” Prompto weaved his way through. “I'm just trying to find my way back to the Citadel!” 

No one answered him. Prompto ended up sprawling onto the floor in an alleyway. He fell onto his hands and knees into a puddle, splashing dirt and mud onto his outfit. 

“Oh come on!”  
\---  
Almost everyone he had encountered today had something snippy to say. 

But as the proud owner of Sagefire, one of Insomnia's few five star restaurants, Ignis could expect nothing less. 

Yet today, today Ignis had almost reached his limit. 

His new hire had quit before even starting a shift, Coctura, his best seafood chef was out sick, Mrs Claustra at table Thirteen B had made one of his waiters cry, after she had ordered a mild green curry soup, and very specifically, asked for it to be mild, had kicked off after she said there was no heat to the dish.

Ignis had given her his best smile and promised he would personally see to the dish. Only to serve her the exact same to which she graciously accepted. 

And, his singer that he booked for tonight's entertainment had cancelled because apparently performing for a five star restaurant just wasn't good enough for a refined opera singer. 

But, as if the Astrals had heard Ignis’ vows for murder, his friend Lunafreya and her partner Nyx had volunteered their efforts into an evening performance. 

Then, Ignis was in the kitchen, up to his elbow in shou pastry as he helped to make a fresh batch of Tenebraen dessert. 

He was busy contemplating whether or not to use honey alongside the Ulwaat berries in this bake when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. 

“Ignis!” It was Cindy. A bubbly blonde from Hammerhead, whom Ignis had immediately decided to take under his wing after just meeting. 

“Cindy.” Ignis replied, he continued to mix the dough. “What can I do for you?” 

“Nothin’ for me!” Cindy grinned. “But uh-don't you have somewhere to be?” 

Ignis frowns. “Somewhere to-” He gasped. “Cindy what time is it?” 

“6:30” 

“Astrals!” Ignis handed the bowl over to Cindy. “Talcott! Cindy do you mind-” 

Cindy waved a hand. “Jus’ go. Oh, and you ought to say bye to Luna before ya do.” 

“Thank you.” 

Ignis quickly cleaned himself up, and ran into his office to grab his coat and scarf before he headed out into the restaurant. 

He greeted the guests with a polite goodbye as he made his way over to the piano in the centre of the restaurant. 

“Luna.” He said. “I'm on my way to pick up Talcott.” 

Luna sipped at her glass of water, and set it down. “Tell him we said hello, won't you?” 

“Of course.” Ignis said. “Nyx.”

“Ignis.” the pianist said. “Thanks for the free food by the way.”

“It was the least I could do.” Ignis said. “The two of you saved me from a night of complaints.” 

Luna smiled and took his scarf from him. “Anytime.” She wrapped it around Ignis’ neck for him, giving it a pat once she was happy with it “Are we still alright for tea tomorrow?” 

Ignis nodded. “Yes. I'll call before we pop over.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “I'll take my leave now.” 

Luna placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “See you tomorrow.” 

Nyx raised a hand, and turned back to the piano. 

Ignis walked out of the restaurant to the soothing melody of Nyx and Luna.  
\---  
Prompto was cold. He was tired, and downright miserable. Every single person he had tried to talk to was mean and unhelpful, and someone had tried to steal his crown. 

Talk about rude. 

And now, he was walking along a path in the rain. 

In the cold, dark rain. 

Perfect. 

No Noctis, no Carbuncle, not even Ravus was around to help him. 

Prompto sighed. He wearily lifted his head, and wiped away the rain in his eyes. 

‘It can't be…’ 

In front of him, well, above him more like. Was a massive sign that read ‘Kingdom of -’ Kingdom of Something, Prompto couldn’t read it properly. The rain had plastered his hair to his face, but what really caught his attention, was the building that looked very much like the Citadel. 

Prompto ran towards it. “Hello?! Is anyone there?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis stood off to one side, coat collar pulled up against his neck, the tip of his nose just buried in the folds of his scarf. He lowered the umbrella to shield himself from the rain as he waited for Talcott to leave his archaeology club. 

A few of the other parents wandered over to make small talk. Asking about the restaurant, Talcott. He managed to fend off one particularly nosy parent who pesters him, just as Talcott barrelled towards him and tackled him into a hug. 

“Hi Dad.” Talcott grinned up at him. 

Ignis staggered back only slightly, and ruffled Talcott’s hair with a free hand. “Hello Tonberry.” Talcott’s smile grew even wider at the nickname. “How was it today?” 

“It was awesome!” He replied, eyes shining. He unzipped his coat pocket and took out a small cactuar figurine. It's bright blue, no bigger than the palm of his hand. “I got this! Miss Sania gave it to me for being the first to work out the puzzle we did!” 

“A fitting prize.” Ignis smiled. He knelt down, cradling the umbrella in his elbow to zip up Tacott's coat for him, clearly thrown on in a rush before he ran outside. “Let's sort you out before we leave. Can't have you getting a cold.” He fussed over him, pulling the coat hood over already soaked hair. 

“Daaad!” 

“Alright I get the hint.” Ignis smiled, he straightened up holding a hand out to Talcott. “Come on. You can tell me all about your day on the way to the car.” 

Talcott took hold of his hand. “You know, Miss Sania said I could be a great historian one day!” 

“Did she?” 

“Yeah!” Talcott nodded enthusiastically. “She said I have a real nose for it! Whatever that means.” He stared at his cactuar statue before he started again. “And-and I told her about the Waterfall Sword! She said she didn't know about that one!” 

“It is a rather obscure legend after all.” Ignis replied. “What else did you tell her?” 

“That I'm gonna be the one to find it!” Talcott announced. “And when I do, and get to be all rich and famous, I'm gonna buy you a huuuuuge house in Tenebrae like you wanted.” 

Ignis had to stop in his tracks despite the weather. He did not cry, thank you very much. But he got pretty damn close to. 

Because wow his child is the embodiment of adorable. 

“Dad?” 

“Oh come here you precious child.” Ignis scooped Talcott up in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Daaad” Talcott's voice is muffled against Ignis’ coat. “You're squishing me.” 

Ignis deposited him back to the ground. “I regret nothing. Now, what do you say we get something from the Crow's Nest for dinner?” 

Talcott gasped. “Really?!” 

“Really.” 

“Then what are we waiting for!” Talcott grabbed hold of Ignis’ hand, and pulled him forwards running to the car. “Let's go!” 

Ignis chuckled as he allowed himself to be dragged along by Talcott, wondering what he did to deserve such a blessing of a child.   
\---  
“Talcott there's something I want to talk to you about.” Ignis said once they’re sat in the car. Traffic was slow and heavy due to the weather. 

On one hand, Ignis hated it. He just wanted to be warm and dry thank you very much.   
On the other hand, it gave him time to talk to Talcott about the thing. 

“Yeah?” Talcott said making his figure stare out of the window. 

“It's about Gladio.” 

“What about him?” 

“You like him don't you?” 

“Yeah, he's fun.” Talcott said. “And his books are really cool. Um-why?” 

“I-I wanted to ask him to marry me.” Ignis glanced over. “But before I do, I wanted to ask if you were okay with it?” 

Talcott frowned. “Why are you asking me?” 

“Because it's a big change.” Ignis replied. “It's been just you and me for so long, and to add someone new into our lives, it will be very different to what we know.” 

Talcott was quiet for a few moments. “Do I have to give up my room?” 

“No, no, you don't have to give up your room.” Ignis laughed. “But he will come and stay with us.” 

“Does Pumpkin have to give up his room?” 

“No.” Ignis shook his head. “Pumpkin doesn't either.” 

“Good.” Talcott made his cactuar figure dance on the dashboard. He glanced out of the window as they came to a stop. “Hey Dad?” 

“Hmm?” 

“There’s a Prince outside of the Gardens.”

Ignis chuckled. “I’m sure it’s just a mannequin Talcott. It won’t be real.” 

“But it’s moving!” 

Ignis’ phone started to ring. “It won’t be real Tonberry.” He answered “Hello? Cindy is everything alright?” 

Talcott gasped as the figure started to climb up onto the platform with the Gardens sign ‘Kingdom of Insomnia’, he glanced at his Dad, still on the phone, and in a quick motion, unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and ran. 

“Talcott!” Ignis swore. “Cindy I'll call you back!” 

Ignis bolted out of the car, chasing after him, ignoring all the beeping cars behind. “Talcott Scientia get back here right now!” 

“Hey Mister Prince!” Talcott yelled as he reached the sign. 

“Talcott!” Ignis scolded once he’d caught up to him. “Don't run off like that! What if you had been hurt?” 

“But dad look!” Talcott pointed up at the sign. 

“Hello?” The blond figure knocked on the sign. “Hello is anyone there? Can someone help me?”

“What the-” Ignis huffed. “Talcott, stay here.” 

“What are you-”

“Hello?” Ignis stepped towards the sign. “Hello?! You up there, can you hear me?” 

“Huh?” The man turned slightly, the motion causing him to lose his balance, and he slipped off of the edge. The blond managed to grab onto the platform with one hand. 

“Hold on! Just hold on!” Ignis called up. 

The blond stranger’s grip on the platform faltered, as his fingers began to slip off one by one. 

“Catch him, Dad!” Talcott yelled.

Ignis surged forwards as the blond fell. He caught him in his arms, but the two still crashed to the ground in a heap. 

Titan’s ass that hurt. 

“Ow, ow, ow.” The stranger said as he pushed himself up. 

“Ah, are you alright?” Ignis asked as he sat up, rubbing at his shoulder. 

“I'm, I'm okay.” The blond said. “Thank you for catching me.” 

Ignis stood up. “No need to thank me.” He offered a hand, helping him to his feet. “What were you doing up there in the first place?” 

“Oh.” He said. “I-I was looking for help. I'm really lost and I don't know where I am. And, no one's been really nice or helpful at all.” 

“That's Insomnia for you.” 

“Insomnia…” The blond repeated. “Well, do you know where I can find someone who can help me get to Solheim?” 

“Solheim?” Talcott peered out from behind Ignis. “Like the super old city from the history books? It doesn't exist anymore.” 

“It doesn't exist?” Confusion marred the blond's features. “No, no it's real! I was just there!” 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Ignis asked. 

“No, I mean, yes I'm fine, thank you.” The blond shook his head. “Thank you for helping me, but I need to go. Noctis will be wondering where I am.” 

“Well, if there's someone looking for you, perhaps I could call them for you. Tell them where you are.” Ignis offered. 

“I don't think he would hear you from here.” 

Ignis paused in the action of unzipping his coat to take out his phone. “What?” 

“What?” 

“I'm very confused.” Talcott frowned, and then sneezed. 

“Talcott!” Ignis turned to him, pulling his coat tighter around him. “We need to get you inside.” 

Talcott sneezed again. “What about-aahhchoo!” He wiped at his nose with his hand. “What about him?” He pointed at the blond. “You're not gonna leave him out here are you dad?” 

Ignis hesitated. “No, no of course not.” He held out his hand to the stranger. “Come with us. We can help you, get you somewhere warm and dry.” 

The blond looked at his hand, then up at Ignis’ face. “The last time I trusted a stranger I got pushed down a well.” 

“You were pushed down a well?” Talcott's eyes widened. “Ahh-choo!” 

“I'm...I'm sorry that happened to you.” Ignis paused. “But, believe me when I say, I just want to help you, but I can only do that if you trust me and come with me.” 

The blond looked at his hand again. 

“I'm Ignis by the way.” 

“Prompto.” He said, shifting from foot to foot.   
\---  
“I got the door Dad!” Talcott said as he pushed it open. “This way Prompto!” 

Prompto shuffled in and stood off to one side. 

“Shoes off by the door!” Ignis called out. 

Talcott unzipped his coat and hung it up, before he sat down on the floor and untied his shoes. 

“That goes for you too Prompto.” Ignis said closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, right.” He reached down to untie his laced boots. “Um…” He held them in his hand, awkwardly hovering until Ignis took them from him. “Thank you.” 

“No need.” 

Talcott jumped up to his feet, and tugged on Prompto's sleeve. “Are you really a Prince?!” 

“Not yet.” Prompto shook his head. “Not until I marry Noctis. He's a real Prince.” 

“So cool!” Talcott gasped. “So, where did you say you where from again? What happened to you? Why were-” 

“Tonberry, maybe ask Prompto questions after we've had a chance to clean up.” Ignis interrupted. “Go check on Pumpkin and I'll join you shortly.” 

“Okay.” Talcott let go of Prompto's sleeve and ran down the hall, disappearing into another room. 

“This way Prompto.” Ignis said as he led Prompto up a set of stairs to another room. “You can freshen up here. I'll bring you a change of clothes.” 

Prompto glanced down at his feet. His fancy white dress trousers were caked in mud. “You really don't have to. I can just wash these.” 

“And create puddles all over my floor?” Ignis huffed. “Wait here a moment.” 

“Ignis really-” Prompto sighed as Ignis disappeared. 

He looked around the pristine condition of the bathroom, which is so much bigger than the one he has at home, and then back down at the tiny puddle of water by his feet. 

He wondered if anyone would try to find him, he at least hoped someone noticed he hadn’t returned from the Gardens - at the most he hoped Ravus would tell Noctis.

“Here you are.” Ignis returned with a neat pile of clothing in his arms. “These are the smallest size I own, they should be a decent enough fit for you.” He said as he set them down on the counter top. 

“Thank you." Prompto said. "Really, you've been so kind, I don’t know how I can repay you.” 

“No need.” Ignis said. “It’s no trouble at all.”

“No, really.” Prompto insisted. “I’ll do anything, I’m not that great of a cook, but I can help with dinner?” 

Ignis hummed. “I’m afraid we’re ordering in tonight, I promised Talcott, but perhaps you can help with breakfast tomorrow?” He paused. “Are you allergic to anything?” 

“Sure.” Prompto said. “And no, not that I know. I eat pretty much anything.” 

“Good to know. Talcott and I will be downstairs whenever you’re ready.” Ignis said as he leaves, he put a hand on the doorknob. “Everything you need is in the rack by the bath.” 

“Got it.” Prompto said. “I know that I’ve said this a lot but, thank you Ignis.” 

Ignis smiled, and then shut the door behind him as he left.   
\---  
He hovered outside of the door, waiting for the sound of running water before he made his way back to his own room to change out of his damp clothes. Ignis picked up a dark t-shirt and a soft green jumper to change into, along with a pair of dark green checkered pajama bottoms. 

He put on his cactuar slippers and headed back down the stairs, where Talcott was sat waiting on the sofa in his Moogle themed pajamas with a dark brown and ginger spotted guinea pig in his lap. 

“Pumpkin wanted to come out for hugs.” He announced when he sees Ignis. 

“Did he now?” Ignis smiled, stroking the top of Pumpkin’s head. “Did Pumpkin also decide what he wanted from the Crow’s Nest?” 

“Uh huh!” Talcott nodded. “He told me he wants a Harpy Meal with a chocolate shake!” 

“I see.” Ignis sat down next to him, and gently flicked Talcott’s nose. “Then carrot tops and bell peppers for you hmm?” 

Pumpkin squeaked in Talcott’s lap, and turned around trying to climb up onto Ignis. 

Talcott giggled, and put his hand beneath the guinea pig to help him sit on Ignis. “Hey Dad?”

“Yes?” Ignis said, watching as Pumpkin yawned and stretched out on his lap. 

“Do you think Prompto’s really from Solheim?” 

“I don’t believe so Tonberry.” Ignis replied, ruffling his hair. 

“But-but he thinks he is!” Talcott said. “Like, he really thinks he is!”

“He does, doesn’t he?” He sighed. “But, Prompto also said he fell down a well. It’s likely that he may have bumped his head, and just gotten confused about some things." 

"But his clothes-"

“Could be anything.” Ignis said. “Come now, I’ll order the food, why don’t you get a start on your homework?” 

“But we’ve got a whole week off!” 

“All the better to start it now.”  
\---  
Prompto did his best scrub off the mud staining his skin and hair. It took him awhile to figure out how to turn on the hot water, but he felt far too embarrassed to ask Ignis for any more help. 

Ignis’ clothes were slightly too big for him, but it’s the better alternative to walking around in his soaked wedding suit, which currently sat in a pile on top of a laundry basket. He scrubbed at his hair one more time with the towel, and put that on the pile too. 

Opening the door to the bathroom, he then made his way back down the hall, glancing at the pictures on the wall. 

They're all of Ignis and Talcott, all in different locations. One shows the two of them surrounded by a beautiful garden, another of the two of them by the sea. 

He was looking at one of the two of them dressed as pirates when Ignis greeted him on the stairs. 

"Ah, Prompto, there you are." Ignis said taking a step back down the stairs. "I was just coming to find you. The food just arrived." 

Prompto nodded, looking back at the picture. "I was just-" 

Ignis smiled. "It's alright." He said. "I made him that costume, you know." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, he wanted to be a pirate one Halloween and insisted that I also be one. But we couldn't find one he wanted so I made it for him." Ignis explained as he walked back down the stairs. 

"You're really talented!" 

Ignis waved a hand. "Come now, it was nothing special." 

"I wish I could make my own clothes." Prompto sighed. "I had to get Carbuncle and the others to help." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, he got the silkworms to spin to make the cloth for my wedding outfit." Prompto said. "The mice helped too." 

Ignis turned to face him. "Pardon?" 

"What?" 

"Did you just say that mice helped to create your wedding attire?" 

"Uh yeah? They're the best tailors in the kingdom?" 

Did they not have mice tailors here? Super weird, but okay. 

"I see." Ignis said in a tone that suggested he didn't believe Prompto at all. He turned back around and carried on walking, leading Prompto to a table with food set out for them. 

Talcott was already there, playing with a tiny bird figure. "Dad look! I got Cowboy Kenny!" 

"Wonderful." Ignis said as he gestured for Prompto to sit down. "Was he the one you wanted for your collection?" 

"Yeah. I just need the Cowboy Moogle and Astronaut Cactuar then I've got them all!" Talcott said. He showed the toy to Prompto. "You know who Kenny Crow is right Prompto?" 

"No." Prompto shook his head. "I've never heard of him." 

“He’s the mascot of the Crow’s Nest!” Talcott said excitedly. “And there’s a whole buncha different figures to collect!” 

“So you have them all?” Prompt said staring at the food on his plate. There was a small pile of thin yellow rectangles, and then a round piece of bread, with something dark brown, almost black in colour that was warm to the touch, was that meat? It looked like meat - and then another piece of round bread underneath. 

“Almost!” Talcott picked up the round thing on his plate and took a bite. 

Ignis picks up one of the yellow rectangles. “Don’t be shy Prompto.” He said, gesturing to his plate. 

“Oh I um...I don’t know what it is?” Prompto said nervously. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve never had Crow’s Nest before?” Talcott said through a mouthful of food. 

Prompto shook his head. “No.” 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Tonberry.” Ignis chided. He turned back to Prompto, and pointed to the yellow things. “Those there are fries. They’re potatoes that have been cut into matchstick shapes and fried in oil before being salted.” He points at the round thing. “That is a burger. It is a piece of meat between bread with lettuce garnish. Usually you are able to have more, however, I kept it simple for you.” 

“A bur-gah.” Prompto repeated. 

Ignis’ eyes narrowed. “Yes. A burger.” 

Prompto stared at it. His eyes flickered to Talcott, Prompto copied his movements, and picked up the bur-gah in his hands, before he took a bite. 

"Well?" Talcott asked. "What do you think?" 

Prompto nodded, swallowing the food. “It’s-it’s really good. Thank you.” 

“I’m glad that you like it.” 

They ate together in a comfortable silence, Talcott occasionally piped up to tell Ignis about his day at school. 

Once they’d finished eating, Ignis cleared away the dishes, while Talcott dragged Prompto into a different room, and asked questions about Solheim. 

“What’s it like?” Talcott asked, his eyes lit up with excitement. 

“It’s pretty.” Prompto said, transfixed by the magic mirror, the tv as Talcott called it. He tore his gaze away from it to look at Talcott. “It’s quiet. Not like here. The Woods are anyway. The Kingdom is a little more busy.” 

“Is that where Noctis is from?” 

“Yeah.” Prompto said. “I go to the Kingdom to go get supplies.” 

Ignis walked back into the room, holding a tray with three steaming cups on it. He sat across from them in another chair. “Tea?” 

“Oh, thank you.” Prompto took one of the mugs from Ignis, grateful for the warmth emitting from it. 

“Hot chocolate for you Tonberry.” Ignis said, passing talcott a bright yellow mug with a Moogle, on it. 

“Thanks Dad!” 

Ignis smiled, and picked up his own cup. "So, Prompto, how long have you and Noctis been together?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"About three days." 

Ignis nearly spat out his tea. "You mean it feels like three days because you're so in love?" 

"No really. It's been three days." 

"Whoa!" Talcott exclaimed. "And you're getting married already! That's so cool!" 

"We've met before too. We've seen each other, in our dreams." Prompto said, a faraway look on his face. 

“Your...dreams?” Ignis repeated. 

“Yeah. It’s mostly the same dream. We talk and we dance the night away.” Prompto sighed happily. “At a ball this one time, and then in the woods- oh and then this one time, we were out on a rowboat in the middle of this lake, and there were fireflies and all these fish singing to us-” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis interrupted. “Forgive the intrusion but could you care to repeat that? I think I misheard you.” 

“Huh? You mean about the singing fireflies?” Prompto asked tilting his head. 

“Ah, nevermind it appears I heard correctly.” 

“Wow!” Talcott exclaimed, mouth wide open in awe. “You have singing fireflies where you’re from?! That’s so cool!” 

Prompto grinned. “We have talking seagulls too.” 

Talcott’s eyes grew even wider. “Do all your animals talk?!” 

"Yeah, don't they talk here?" 

"Nope!" Talcott shook his head. "At least I haven't heard them!" 

"Well, just because you haven't heard them doesn't mean they can't.” Prompto replied.

“How did the two of you meet?” 

“I fell out of a tree.” Prompto admitted. “Noctis caught me.” 

“You fell out of a tree and down a well.” Ignis repeated. “Is it a habit of yours? Falling off of things?” 

“Only if he’s there to catch me.” Prompto sighed happily. 

Ignis sighed quietly. "Tonberry, why don't you see if Pumpkin needs anything hmm?" 

"Huh, okay." Talcott jumped out of his seat, placing his half empty cup onto the small table in front of him. "Be right back!" 

Ignis watched Talcott go, and let out a huff as he turned back to Prompto. “Really now.” 

“Huh?” 

“All of this, you really mean to tell me that you and this, Noctis just met and you decided to get married?” He said. "And your animals talk to you?" 

“Yeah?” 

“Don't be ridiculous” Ignis scoffed. “You can't marry a man you just met.” 

“But I didn't just meet him!” Prompto protested. “We met before-” 

“Oh yes, because your dreams count as meetings.” Ignis rolled his eyes. “How ridiculous.” 

“It's not ridiculous!” 

“Prompto!” Talcott called out to him. “Do you wanna meet Pumpkin?” 

Prompto glared at Ignis. “Who's Pumpkin?” 

"I'll bring him!" Talcott said, coming back into the room. 

"Careful!" 

"I got him Dad!" Talcott replied, cradling his arms close to his chest. "He wants extra cuddles today." 

“What is that?” 

“He’s a guinea pig.” Talcott said, slowly sitting beside Prompto. “Here, you gotta sit really still okay?” 

“Okay?” Prompto said. He froze as Talcott lowers his arms to let Pumpkin crawl over onto Prompto’s lap. 

“He’s really cute.” Prompto said, his hand hovering above the small creature. 

Pumpkin looked up at Prompto’s hand, and stretched up, butting his face into Prompto’s palm. 

“He likes you!” Talcott beams. He pressed into Prompto’s side, asking more about Solheim and showing Prompto the TV. 

After a while, Pumpkin let out a yawn, and settled down onto Prompto’s lap; the blond himself had fallen asleep. 

“Tonberry?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you mind if Prompto slept in your room tonight? You can come and share with me.” 

“Sure!” Talcott picked up the sleepy guinea pig. “Can we watch a few episodes of Ifrit’s Kitchen?” 

“One.” 

“Two.”

“One.”

“One and an episode of The Moogle Diaries.” 

“You're not old enough to watch that show.” Ignis narrowed his eyes. “Where did you watch it?” 

“Uncle Nyx let me watch it, but he told me not to tell you.” Talcott’s eyes widened. “Oops!” 

“Oops indeed.” Ignis said. “Seems I may have to have a word with Nyx as to what is appropriate for seven year old's to watch.” 

“Someone’s in trouble.” Talcott sang. He held Pumpkin up to Ignis. “Say G’night!” 

“Goodnight Pumpkin.” Ignis scratched Pumpkin’s head. “Don’t pretend like you’re still not in trouble young man.” 

Talcott grinned and headed back to Pumpkin’s room. 

Ignis quietly tip-toed over, before gently shaking the blond’s shoulder. “Prompto? Prompto, wake up.” 

It’s a few moments before he does awaken. His eyes flickered open, face scrunching at the light. “Wha-” 

“You fell asleep on the sofa.” 

“Oh Astrals, I’m so sorry-” 

“No need to apologise Prompto.” Ignis said. “It’s been a long day for everyone. We could all use the rest.” 

“Right. I can sleep here-” 

“No, no need for that.” Ignis said. “Come with me. You’ll be in Talcott’s room.” 

“No really Ignis I can-” 

“I won’t have a guest sleeping on the couch.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Now, follow me.” 

Prompto stifled a yawn behind his hand, quietly following behind as Ignis led him up the stairs. 

“Here you are.” Ignis opened the door. 

Talcott’s room is full of plushies. There’s a large purple dragon that almost takes up one corner. And another smaller Kenny Crow plush next to it. 

Prompto might have been slightly jealous. 

He smiled at all the pictures on the wall, the ones clearly painted by Talcott himself, and then more of him and Ignis, but this time there were others, there was Talcott with a familiar looking blonde woman. 

He wandered over to the bed, picking up a fox plush. “This kinda looks like Carbuncle!” 

“Carbuncle’s..a fox?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Talcott poked his head into the room. “I hope it’s not too messy for you Prompto. I forgot to clean it earlier.” 

“Not messy at all.” Prompto said. “You should’ve seen my home. I had paint and paintings everywhere.” 

“You’re a painter!” Talcott pushed past Ignis into the room. “That’s so cool!” 

“I try to anyway.” Prompto ducked his head. “I’m not that good.” 

“You can ask Prompto more in the morning Tonberry.” Ignis said. “Come on, let him get some rest.” 

“Right,” Talcott nodded, as he picked up the fox plush. “I just came to get Mr Leonis! Goodnight Prompto!” 

“Goodnight Talcott.” 

“I’ll be there shortly.” Ignis ruffled Talcott’s hair as he goes by. “Prompto?” 

“Yeah?” 

"We're meeting with some friends of mine tomorrow, you’re more than welcome to join us. I’m sure they'd like to meet you." Ignis said. "We can show you around Insomnia too if you’d like. While you wait for Noctis." 

Prompto grinned. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

“Hang on Prompto!” Noctis yelled as he fell down the well. “I’m on my way!” 

“Wait for me!” Carbuncle called out, following him. 

He jumped out of the hole, and glared at the people around him. All dressed in bright yellow vests and strange orange hats. 

One of them stepped forward. "Hey where did you-" 

"Quiet!" He drew his sword. "Your name! Who are you?!" 

"Petra!" The man said, holding his hands up. 

"Are you in league with the wicked man who sent my Prompto here, Petra?" 

Carbuncle let out a shriek as he jumped it of the hole, and scampered up Noct's leg to sit on his shoulder. 

"Is this man part of the evil plot that did away with Prompto?” 

Carbuncle squeaked. He blinked at Noctis, and squeaked again. 

“Aww, poor little guy.” Noct scratched under Carbuncle’s chin. “Speechless in my presence.”   
Noct turned back to Petra, his sword was pointed under Petra’s chin. “You’re testing my patience sir. Tell me what you know!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m looking for my other half, my one coquette, the answer to my love’s duet.” Noctis answered. 

“Well, I would like to find one of those too.” Petra said. “So uh, please don’t kill me?” 

Noctis sheathed his sword. “Then keep a wary eye out.” He claps Petra on the shoulder. “Come along, Carbuncle! Let’s go find Prompto!”   
\---  
Ignis yawned. He sat up, and fumbled for his glasses. “Good morning, Tonberry.” He glanced down at his side, only to see Talcott wasn’t there. “Talcott?!” He called out. He threw back the covers, put on his slippers and made his way down the stairs. “Talcott?” 

“In the kitchen!” He heard him yell. 

“The kitchen.” Ignis repeated. 

Talcott was seated at the kitchen table, happily chatting away to Prompto, who was furiously mixing away at something in a bowl. 

“Oh, morning dad!” 

“Good morning, Tonberry.” Ignis smiled, and pressed a kiss to the top of Talcott’s head. “Good morning to you too, Prompto.” 

“Good morning Ignis!” 

Ignis made his way over to Prompto, and peered inside the bowl. “What are you making?” 

“Oh, uh, Talcott wanted pancakes? So, I uh, tried my best to make them.” 

"I found a recipe online!" Talcott held up Ignis' phone. "But we didn't know how to turn the stove on." 

"Perhaps that's a good thing hmm? I'd rather you two didn't burn the place down." Ignis took out a frying pan from a cupboard. "I can take over from here.” 

“Are you sure? I can help still!” 

“Very sure.” Ignis said, and gently pried the bowl from his hands. “If you do still want to help, you can get the plates down from that cupboard there.” 

Prompto looked up to where Ignis pointed. "Okay." 

There was a sudden knock at the door. 

Ignis glanced up at the clock on the wall. "That'll be Gladio. Tonberry, could you get the door?" 

"Okie-dokie dad." Talcott jumped out of his seat and made his way to the front door.   
He stood up on his tiptoes to undo the chain, and staggered back to open the door. 

“Hey kiddo.” 

“Hi, Gladio.” 

“You guys are still in your PJ's? Thought you would have been dressed by now." 

"Dad woke up late." 

"Woke up late huh?" Gladio asked as he walked into the hall. "You guys stay up watching Ifrit's Kitchen?" 

"I fell asleep, but Dad totally watched more episodes." 

Prompto, in the meantime, leant forwards on the countertop to reach the plates in the cupboard. He propped a knee up, struggling to reach. He glanced over to see Ignis' back to him, humming as he stirred more pancake batter, Prompto put his other knee up. 

He opened the cupboard, but the momentum caused him to lose his balance. Prompto's arms pinwheeled backwards as he fell and let out a yell of surprise. 

"Prompto!" Only for Ignis to suddenly appear behind him and catch him in his arms. "Are you alright?" 

Prompto had his arms hooked around Ignis' neck, faces close together. 

"Yes, I'm okay." Prompto said, staring up into Ignis' bright green eyes. "Thank you for catching me." 

"No trouble at all." 

"Ignis?" 

Ignis whipped his head up. "Gladio!" He almost dropped Prompto before he straightened them both up. 

Gladio frowned and crossed his arms. "What's going on here?" He pointed at Prompto. "Who's this?" 

Ignis stepped forward, reaching out to Gladio. "There's nothing going on here." 

"Hi." Prompto waved a hand. "I'm Prompto." 

"What are you doing here Prompto?" Gladio asked, glaring at him. 

"I was going to the Citadel to get married." Prompto started to say. 

"Married?" 

Ignis shook his head. "No, he's not." 

"Not yet." Prompto said. "I got lost." 

"Gladio, I was just trying to help." 

Gladio looked Prompto up and down. "Uh huh." He frowned, and walked out. 

"Gladio wait!" Ignis chased after him, he caught Gladio's arm as he opened the front door. “Please, let’s talk about this-”

“Talk about what Ignis.” Gladio scowled.

"What you just saw. There's nothing going on between me and Prompto. I assure you." 

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"I barely know him!" 

Gladio wrenched his arm away from Ignis. "Goodbye Ignis." He pulled the door closed behind him with a slam. 

Ignis sighed, and rested his forehead against the door.

“He seems nice.” Prompto said from beside him. He stepped back a few paces as Ignis turned to him, a deep frown on his face. “You’re upset. Did I do something wrong?” 

The frown disappeared on Ignis’ face as quickly as it appeared. “No.” He sighed. “It just seems as though Gladio has rather unfortunately gotten it in his head that something went on between us.” 

“He thinks we kissed?” Prompto gasped, hands over his mouth. 

“Something like that.” Ignis said. “You know, I was planning to propose to him later this week but now-” 

“Oh!” Prompto grabbed hold of Ignis’ hands. “I know what to do!” 

“I-is that so?” Ignis blinked rapidly, taken aback by Prompto’s forwardness. 

“Yes!” Prompto grinned. “You should sing to him!” 

“Sing to him?” 

“You need to rush to his side, hold him in your arms, and pour your heart out in a beautiful ballad.” He slowly let go of Ignis’ hands as he noticed the other staring. “What is it?” 

“I-I don’t understand you Prompto.” Ignis let out a small chuckle. “It’s like you escaped from a Shiva’s Day card.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Ignis searched Prompto’s face, watching him intently. “No. No it isn’t.” 

“Hey Dad?” Talcott yelled from the kitchen. “Can we have pancakes now?”   
\---  
Two figures watched the scene unfolded through a dark green bubble, over the well in the gardens. 

"I can't have that brat crawling back here to steal my Crown." Ardyn sneered. 

He waved his hand over the bubble, and it vanished in wisps of smoke. 

"Perhaps his Royal Highness won't find him." Ravus said. 

"Perhaps." Ardyn said. "If only there was someone to make sure the two never find each other." 

Ravus glared at him. "You expect me, to stop him?" 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get something out of this too." Ardyn said with a snake-like grin. “After all, you do want to see your dear sister again don’t you Ravus?” 

"If you harm her Ardyn I swear-" 

"You'll what hmm?" Ardyn said. "Don't be stupid now. Go get the Prince, and bring him home at once." 

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, your Majesty." Ravus hissed. He climbed up onto the well, and jumped down into the darkness. 

Hands grab at his coat and pull him up through a small hole in the ground. 

“Unhand me.” Ravus spat, batting away at the hands. 

“Easy there.” The man said. “Let me guess, you’re looking for your heart’s true desire right?” 

Ravus brushed off his coat. “No. I’m looking for an idiot of a Prince. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He pushed past him, storming down the path, glaring into shop windows. He stopped short coming past one, and turned to stare into it. 

A small bookstore, Amicitia & Family, one figure inside waving about a sword, whilst a white creature hopped around by his feet. 

‘Aah,’ Ravus sighed. ‘Idiot Prince.’ 

He pushed open the door in time to watch his Prince threatening the very tall bookshop owner. His dark brown hair is pulled up on top of his head, and glimpses of feather tattoos peek out from underneath his rolled shirt sleeves. 

“Tell me where he is at once!” Noctis said. 

The bookshop owner scowled, he crossed his arms. “I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stared over Noctis’ shoulder. “Oh great. Another one.” 

Noctis turned around, a grin appearing on his face. “Ravus! You’re here!” The grin disappeared. “This man refuses to tell me where he is!” 

“I told you before. I don’t know who you’re talking about.” The owner said. “Now, get out of here, before I call the cops on you.” 

“Highness, let us take our leave.” 

“Not until-” 

“Okay I’ve lost my patience.” The bookshop owner picked up a broom and walked out from behind the counter. He loomed over the Prince. “Get out of my store!” 

Noctis scowled. “No, I won’t be threatened by-” 

“Out! Now!” 

“Highness, we’re leaving.” Ravus grabbed onto Noctis’ upper arm and pulled him out of the store. Carbuncle followed closely behind. 

“And stay out!” The owner yelled. 

“I had that handled Ravus!” Noctis frowned. “Why did you take me out of there?” 

"Clearly you were getting nothing from him." Ravus said. "Sire, may I suggest searching for Prompto elsewhere?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis lightly knocked on the door. Beside him, Talcott bounced on the balls of his feet. 

Luna opened it shortly after, a beaming smile on her face. “It isn't like you to be late Ignis.” 

“My apologies.” Ignis held out a pot to her. “I brought a peace offering.” 

“Two peace offerings!” Talcott pointed at the box Prompto had. “We made cake!” 

“Why didn't you say so?” Luna gasped. “And I see you've brought a friend!” She ushered them inside. “I'm Luna!” She said. 

“I'm Prompto.” He squinted at her. "You look very familiar." 

“It's lovely to meet you Prompto.” Luna smiled. "Although I can't say the same. Perhaps you're thinking of someone else?" 

"Yeah, uh, maybe." He handed Talcott the cake as he slipped off his boots. "I'm pretty sure I know you from somewhere though." 

"I have been told I have that sort of look.” Luna hummed, and took Talcott and Prompto's coats. “Doodle-bug, why don't you take Prompto to meet Nyx? He's in the lounge." 

"Sure thing Auntie Luna!" Talcott grabbed onto Prompto's sleeve. "Come on Prompto!" 

Luna waited for the two of them to disappear down the hall before she turned back to Ignis. "Is everything alright Ignis? Who is that?" 

Ignis sighed and hung up his coat. "In all honesty I'm not entirely sure. He said that he's from Solheim, like the old kingdom from the history books, and he was getting married to a Prince." He paused. "Talcott and I found him climbing the billboard atop of the Gardens." 

"He climbed it?" 

"That is what you're choosing to focus on here?" Ignis said. "Did you not hear me say he thinks he's from Solheim?"

"No I heard." Luna replied. "I'm just impressed that he managed to climb up onto the billboard. What was he doing up there?" 

"Trying find help." Ignis huffed. "He claimed it looked like the castle back home. He also said that he fell down a well. I think he may be suffering from Amnesia of some kind?" 

"I see." Luna said. "What are you going to do?" 

"I haven't a clue." Ignis admits. "I want to help him. But I don't know how." 

“I suppose just keep doing what you are doing now.” Luna said. “Keep treating him normally?” 

“I don’t even know what ‘normal’ is to him.” Ignis said. 

“Daaaaaad! Uncle Nyx said to hurry because he wants cake!” Talcott called out. 

“Be there in a moment Tonberry!” 

“Ignis.” Luna caught his arm as he made to leave. “What happened this morning? You seem rattled. Does it have to do with Gladio?” 

“Ah. In part," Ignis sighed. “Gladio...won’t be joining us. I’m afraid there was a large misunderstanding and he assumed there was more to Prompto being there.” 

Luna let out a small hum. “I see. Have you spoken with him since?

“No. I haven’t. He won’t answer my calls.” 

“He will understand.” Luna patted his arm. “Just give him some time.  
\---  
“Wow.” Nyx put down his fork. “Amazing as always Ignis.” 

“Flatter.” Ignis hummed. “But don’t think that this means I’ve forgiven you for letting Talcott watch The Moogle Diaries.” 

“Well that looks like it’s my cue to leave and wash the dishes.” Nyx stood, collecting the plates. 

“I’ll help!” Talcott said, as he picked up his plate and ran into the kitchen. 

“Thanks Talcott.” Nyx followed close behind. “You think you can protect me from your dad too?” 

“No promises!” 

Ignis chuckled, and picked up his mug. “Perhaps I should go and torment him more.”

“Feel free to.” Luna grinned. “Could you also get me a mint tea while you’re there?”

“Of course. Prompto would you like anything?” 

“Oh, just water please.” 

“Very well.” 

Luna watched with a smile on her face as he disappeared into the kitchen. Her smile quickly vanished as she turned back to Prompto and frowned. "Who are you? Did Ardyn send you?" 

"Ardyn? You mean Noct's uncle?" 

"You're very familiar with the Prince." 

"Well, I was supposed to be getting married to him- wait-” Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Wait, how do you know Noctis.” 

Luna sighed. “I’m also from Solheim. I was the Oracle.” 

Prompto’s mouth fell open. “I knew it! I knew you looked familiar! But-” He paused. “How did you get here?” 

“Noct’s uncle, Ardyn. It was him.” Luna said. “I found out that he was the reason King Regis is in a deep slumber, he used Dark Magic. I tried to reverse it, but it was stronger than mine. He found me, and then banished me here to Insomnia.” 

Prompto glanced towards the kitchen. “Does Nyx-” 

“Yes. Nyx knows.” Luna said. “He found me, and I explained everything to him.” 

“And he believed you?” 

“It took some convincing, but yes, eventually he did.” Luna said. She reached across the table, taking hold of Prompto’s hand. “Worry not, Prompto. I’m sure we’ll figure out something.” 

“Thank you Luna.” 

“What do you think of Insomnia so far?” 

“It’s nice I guess. I’ve only been at Ignis’ and now your home too.” He paused. “I climbed outside of the Gardens too apparently.” 

“Oh the Gardens are lovely.” Luna said, with a fond sigh. “Perhaps you could ask Ignis to take you one day?” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t.” Prompt said shaking his head. “He’s already done so much for me, I can’t ask him for anything else.” 

“Nonsense. I’m sure Ignis would love to take you to them.” Luna beamed. “We’ll ask him as soon as they return!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ravus!” Ardyn’s voice hissed. “Ravus!” 

Ravus frowned, and peered into the large pan of soup that Ardyn’s voice wafted out from. “Your Majesty?” 

“Finally. It’s far too warm here.” Ardyn said, fanning his face. The soup bubbled with the essence of Ardyn’s dark magic. “Have you found him yet?” 

Ravus felt somewhat embarrassed talking to a pot of soup, but fortunately for him, the lunch room in the motel they were in was empty. “Not yet, Your Majesty.” 

“Time is of the essence. My nephew cannot be allowed to bring the boy back!”

“I will make sure of it.” Ravus said. “I will see that he does not return.” 

“Good.” Ardyn sneered. “I intend to make it absolutely certain.” 

Ravus frowned. “What do you mean, Your Majesty?” 

Three ruby red apples floated to the top of the soup. 

"Poison apples?" Ravus gasped. "You intend for me to-" 

"You do want to see your sister again don't you?" Ardyn sneered. "It won't be difficult. All it takes is just one bite. One tiny bite, is all it will take to drag that brat down into a deep slumber. And when the clock strikes twelve, he will be lost forever. And we all get our Happily Ever After." 

Ravus plucked each of the apples out, and placed them on a napkin next to him. "I will see to it that it is done, Your Majesty." 

"Wonderful." Ardyn grins. "You'll find him-” 

Ardyn’s face disappeared as someone dipped the ladle into the soup - the other man stared at Ravus, and turned away to sit down. 

Ravus let out a sigh, and pocketed the apples. He turned, and saw the little fox creature, Carbuncle, if he remembered correctly, was looking at him through an open window. 

Ahh. 

That. Was going to be a problem. 

Ravus lunged through the window, reaching to grab the fox. 

Carbuncle let out a shriek and scampered away. 

“Drat.” Ravus hissed. 

He ran back through the room and exited through a door to an outdoor eating area. 

The fox creature weaved through table legs and chairs, leaping up until he found Prince Noctis. 

“Sire!” Ravus wheezed when he reached him. “Sire, please, I beg of you. Don’t listen to that insane little creature.” 

Carbuncle was jumping up and down on the table, shrieking at Noctis. 

“He’s likely eaten some bad berries.” Ravus took a seat at the table, glaring at Carbuncle. He reached out, grabbing Carbuncle around the middle. “Perhaps we should put him down for his own good.” 

Noctis picked up what was called a french fry from his plate and ate it. “Let him speak Ravus.” 

“But sire, he’s delirious-” 

“Let him speak Ravus.” 

Ravus slowly set Carbuncle down, glaring the entire time. Carbuncle nipped at his fingers, smacked Ravus in the face with his tail and turned his attention towards Noctis again. 

“Go ahead Carbuncle,” Noctis smiled. “What do you want to say?” 

Carbuncle squeaked. "Ra-vus" he tried to say. "Ra-vus" he turned nosing at Ravus' arm. 

"Ravus?" Noctis repeated. "Is that what you said?" 

Carbuncle nodded. 

“Ravus is glad I’m here?” 

Carbuncle shook his head. His tail thumped against the table. Carbuncle pulled his ears low, in an attempt to replicate Ravus’ hair and tapped the apple on Noct’s tray three times with his nose. 

He flicked his ears back up. “Prom-pto! Prom-pto!” Carbuncle squeaked. He lay his ears flat, rolling the apple off the tray. He growled at the apple, and flicked his ears up. He let out a another squeak. 

Carbuncle bumped his nose against the apple and took a bite, he spat it out, and flopped down on the table. "Ta-da?" He squeaked as he got back up. 

“You feel you’d die without me here?” 

Carbuncle whined, and lay down, his tail thumping against the table in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Talcott convinced them all to go to the park. He had dragged Luna and Nyx over to the duck pond, pointing at each of them as he explained what he had learned about them.

Ignis and Prompto stood further back from them. Prompto seemed to look at everything around him in awe. From the car ride this morning to get to Luna, at the carriage rides available in the park that he seemed just moments away from begging to go on, even helping to make the cake.

“I must say Prompto.” Ignis finally said. "I really don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"You, your whole…" Ignis waved his hand, searching for the right word. "Deal. You marrying Noctis after knowing each other for a day."

"It's more than that." Prompto said. "Tomorrow will be four days."

“Come now, you must be joking.”

“No. I'm not.”

“You are.”

“But I'm not.” Prompto insisted.

“You’re really going marry somebody after a day because you fell in love with him?” Ignis sighed.

“Yes!”

Ignis shook his head. “I don't understand. How can you talk about loving someone you don’t even know?”

“Well, I know what's in his heart.” Prompto replied grinning.

They walk together along the path, Talcott continued to drag Luna along, this time pointing out all the different birds and plants along the path. There was a street vendor there too, with a cart full of sweet treats.

"What about you?” Prompto asked. “How long have you known Gladiolus?"

"Five years." Ignis said as he fiddled with his gloves.

"And you haven't proposed?"

"Not yet."

"Wow." Prompto exclaimed. "No wonder he's angry."

Ignis narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here you-"

“Free toffee apple for you sir?” The vendor held it out to Prompto, as he waved it about. He had on a pair of sunglasses that obscured his face, and a dark blue cap that was pulled low.

“Wait really?” Prompto reached out for it.

“What's the catch?” Ignis asked.

“No catch!” The vendor said. “It is...free toffee apple day.”

“Free toffee apple day?” Ignis echoed. “I've never heard of such a thing.”

“It is a thing!” The vendor insisted. “Brand new! Only for today!”

“Do you have another?” Ignis asked, peering at the cart of candied peanuts and chocolate fruits.

“No. All sold out.”

“But-”

The vendor kicked up the brake on the cart, grabbed the handles and started to walk away. “Sold out! Goodbye.”

“That was...weird.” Prompto said as they watched the vendor disappear around a corner. “Are they all like that here?”

“Not particularly.” Ignis said turning back to Prompto. He plucked the toffee apple out of Prompto's hand and threw it into the nearest bin.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that.”

“I'd rather you didn't.” Ignis said, wiping his gloved hands together. “I don't trust that vendor.”

Prompto crossed his arms. "Just because you didn't get one?"

"Because he was acting strangely." Ignis replied. "And yes, partly because I didn’t get one. Anyway, as I was saying, most people get to know each other before they get married." He said, continuing to walk on. "They go on dates."

"Dates?" Prompto repeated. "What's that?"

"You're joking?"

"Nuh-uh." Prompto shook his head. "I'm serious. What is it?"

"A date." Ignis said slowly. "Well, you go out. You go someplace special, such as a restaurant, or a movie, a museum. Or you just simply enjoy each other's company and talk."

"What do you talk about?"

"About each other." Ignis answered. "About yourself. About your interests. Your likes, and your dislikes."

Prompto raised an eyebrow at him. "You talk about each other?"

Ignis sighed. "Yes. You talk, and find out if you are comparable as people together before you get married to each other."

"Are you talking about getting married or running a fruit stall together?"

"Tell me." Ignis said shaking his head. "What do you know of Noctis? What's his last name?"

Prompto scoffed. "Of Solheim."

"Noctis of Solheim is his name?"

"...yes?"

Ignis rolled his eyes. "What's his favourite food?"

"Ulwatt berry tart."

"Best friend's name?"

"Um, Ravus."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Dreamy?"

"They're blue." Prompto said. "Really blue."

"Have you had a meal with him?" Ignis pressed. "What if you hate the way he eats?"

"He's a Prince."

"That doesn't mean anything. His manners could be atrocious." Ignis said. "These are important things to know about someone before you decide to spend the rest of your life with them."

Prompto shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "You have such strange ideas about love."

Ignis hummed. "Maybe I do. Maybe we should do what you would do. Meet, have lunch, and then get married."

“Oh! You forgot about happily ever after.”

“Forget happily ever after." Ignis huffed, and waved his hand. “It doesn't exist.”

“Well, of course it does.”

“I hate to disagree, but marriages are a success if they manage not to end. Forget about happily ever after.”

"But what about you and Gladio?" Prompto insisted. "You know that you'll end up happily ever after."

"I appreciate your optimism Prompto." Ignis said. "But, after this disastrous morning I don't know if we'll make it through today. Let alone a lifetime."

“Not if he knows.”

"Knows what?"

"How much you really love him."

"Of course he knows." Ignis scoffed. "We just don't talk about it every minute of the day, but he knows."

"How does he know?"

"What do you mean how?"

How does he know that you love him?

Prompto sang.

"No. No-" Ignis cut in. "Please don't sing."

Prompto ignored him.

How does he know-

"People are staring!"

He's yours?

Ignis grabbed onto his arm. "Don't sing. Let's just walk."

"Well does he?"

"Of course he does."

Luna jumped out from behind Ignis.

How does he know that you love him?

"How-" Ignis spluttered. "How do you know this song?"

Prompto grinned.

How do you show him you love him?

Luna grabbed his hands, and forced him to turn in a circle.

How does he know that you really truly love him?

Ignis attempted to pry his hands from Luna’s. “I don’t know either of you two.”

How does he know that you love him? How do you show him you love him?

Prompto and Luna sang and spun around together.

How does he know that you really truly love him?

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or he'll be inclined to say  
How do I know he loves me?  
How do I know he's mine?  
Well, does he leave a little note to tell you  
You are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?  
Hey  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he is your love.

Ignis walked away from them at a brisk pace, he stopped when he reached a table selling tickets to the Insomnian Ball.

Prompto let go of Luna’s hands, and bounded over to Ignis. “A ball!” He said, eyes shining with excitement. “That sounds like fun!”

“It would not be fun.”

“It would! Why are you being so grumpy about it?” Prompto said. “You go, have an amazing time! And you get to dance!”

“I don’t dance.” Ignis replied. He carried on walking, stopping short when he realised neither Prompto nor Luna were following behind him. He tapped his foot somewhat impatiently, and opted to watch Nyx chase Talcott along the path.

Two pairs of tickets are suddenly waved in his face. “Look what I got!” Prompto grinned. “For you and Gladiolus!”

“Prompto…” Ignis made to swipe them out of the blond’s hands, but Prompto twisted out of the way, and ran over to an elderly man selling flowers.

Luna stood next to him grinning. “He’s rather energetic isn’t he?”

Ignis crossed his arms. “That’s one word. Why did he pick up the tickets?”

“I told him you and Gladio would like to attend, and he wanted to do something to cheer you up.” Luna shrugged. “He also got tickets for himself and Noctis too.”

“And the flowers? I didn’t-”

“I gave him the Gil for it.” Luna said. “It’s hardly breaking the bank Ignis, they’re a bouquet of flowers.”

Bouquet in hand, Prompto walked over to a park bench where two magpies were perched on top.

"Now what is he doing?" Ignis muttered, walking over to him, Luna followed behind. "Prompto?"

Prompto grinned at him. "Ignis! I was just about to ask them to take these flowers to Gladiolus!"

Ignis stared in bewilderment. "They're birds Prompto. They can't understand you."

"Don't be rude!" Prompto turned to the birds. "He didn't mean to be rude! I'm sorry!" He held out the bouquet, and tucked the two tickets to the ball inside. "Will you take these to Gladiolus? Please?"

The magpies pecked at the ribbon, before they picked it up in their talons, and slowly flew up into the air.

"W-what? Why?" Ignis stared up at them. "Why didn't you just send them to Gladio? The birds won't know where he is?"

"Trust me Ignis!" Prompto grinned. "Come on! Let's go catch up with the others!"

Ravus froze as he saw Prompto headed towards him. "Sire!" He forcibly turned Noctis in the other direction. "Look! Is that Prompto over there?" He pointed towards someone running, back to them, but their blond hair clearly visible.

"I think so!" Noctis ran after them. "Prompto wait-"

Noctis tripped over a tree root, falling face first into the ground.

"Oh dear." Ravus said once he caught up to him. "Perhaps we should retire and take rest?"

\---  
They're sat eating when Ignis' phone rings. He stepped away from the group. "Gladio?"

"Ignis, thank you so much for the flowers."

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. "They got to you then? You like them?"

"I love 'em. How did you get these magpies to deliver them though?"

"It's a very long story."

Gladio chuckled on the other end. "And we're going to the ball too?"

"We don't have to."

"No, I'm excited. I didn't think you'd be up for it."

"Well, I- I thought you might want to attend so I got them for you." Ignis said. "Gladio? Also about earlier, with Prompto I really was just trying to help him-"

"No, I believe you. If you say nothing happened, then I believe you. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It was justified." Ignis said. "I would likely say I'd react the same if I was in your shoes."

"Thanks Iggy, hey listen I've gotta go get back to the shop, I left Iris out front-"

"No, no I understand. I'll speak to you later?"

"Speak you later Iggy. Tell Talcott I said hi."


	7. Chapter 7

Noctis was sat on the bed, fascinated by this world’s Magic Mirror, that was controlled by a small black box with different coloured buttons. He waved it in Ravus’ face. “Ravus look, I can control the Magic Mirror using this!” 

The people on the Magic Mirror changed, there was the man from earlier, Petra - talking to someone "-really weird. Dressed funny, he demanded I tell him where the love of his life was-" 

Noctis pressed a button on the small box. The Magic Mirror changed, this time showing a group of people in strange coloured clothes fighting Daemons. "Avengers-" 

Noctis pressed the button again and again, changing the image on the Magic Mirror. 

While Ravus was also transfixed by the Magic Mirror, Carbuncle creeped up into the bed, tugging at Noctis' arm to get his attention and squeaking. 

"Sorry Carbuncle." Noct scratched him behind his ear. "I don't understand what you're saying." 

Ravus picked Carbuncle up by the scruff of his neck. "Sire, it's clearly deranged." Ravus walked over to the bathroom, locking Carbuncle inside. "We should leave him in there." 

Noctis frowned. "But-" 

"He won’t harm you in there." Ravus said. "I am going out for some air, Sire." 

"Okay." Noctis replied. "When you return we will continue to look for Prompto." 

"Very well, Highness."   
\---  
“It’s really pretty here.” Prompto sighed wistfully, he reached out, fingertips brushing against a beautiful rose bush “I wish I had my painting supplies here. I could sit here for hours.” 

“Perhaps we could get you some later.” Ignis said, his blazer draped across his lap. “Talcott has some at home, but we could get you a sketchbook and some pencils too-” 

“No, no you’ve already done so much.” Prompto said, he fiddled with the sleeve of his borrowed jacket from Ignis. “I won’t be here much longer anyway. Noctis isn’t far away. I can feel it.” 

“I see.” Was all Ignis said in response. “You’re sure of this?” 

“Positive.” Prompto nodded. “Um, hey Ignis?” 

“Yes?” 

"Sooo like, we're out. Together." Prompto said nervously, eyes flickering up at Ignis. "Just the two of us, talking." 

"Yes?" 

"This is a date." Prompto said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh Astrals no." Ignis laughed. "We're here as friends. Besides." He added. "People don't usually bring their children on a date." 

"Oh." Prompto awkwardly laughed, brushing the back of his head. "Too bad. Talcott's a great kid. He's smart and kind, just like his father." 

They watched Talcott running to each of the different flowers, scribbling something in a small notebook, before rushing off to the next one.

Ignis’ face took on a light pink shade. “You’re far too kind, Prompto.” 

“Just stating facts.” Prompto hummed. “Hey Ignis?” 

“Yes?” 

“Forgive me if I’m out of line here, and you can tell me to just stop, but, Talcott’s mum is she-” 

“We don’t talk about it.” Ignis cut him off. He frowned. 

“Oh, right.” Prompto stared at the ground, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“It’s alright.” Ignis shifts in his seat. “It’s just something I don’t tend to talk about, with Talcott and others in general.” 

“Oh.” Prompto pauses, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry for bringing it up again-” 

"It's alright." Ignis said again. 

There's tense silence between them for a few moments until Ignis spoke up again. “She died when Talcott was a baby. We’d known each other for years, and then one day Talcott came along and everything changed. He became my whole life.” He paused. “I got a call from the police four months after he was born. There was a terrible accident. The roads were icy. A truck, lost control, it crashed right into her. I was home with Talcott, she was on her way back. She didn’t make it to the Hospital on time." 

"Ignis-" 

"Talcott doesn't remember her. How could he, he was barely four months old. He's only ever asked about her once." Ignis said. "As I said, we don't talk about it." 

"I'm so sorry." Prompto said, shuffling his feet. 

He really wanted to give Ignis a hug, but, would he even like that? 

Or let him? 

Prompto decided against it. 

"It's Okay. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." Ignis said, a grin tugging the corner of his mouth. His eyes drifted over to Talcott. "It's him that I'm worried about." 

Prompto looked over to see Talcott happily chatting away to an employee, showing them his notebook. 

"Talcott is very shy. I know he doesn't have many friends." Ignis sighed. "I just want him to be strong. And face the world for what it is." 

Prompto was unsure of what to say, but he listened intently, shuffling closer to Ignis. 

"I don't really like to encourage fairy tales too much." Ignis admits. "I don't want him to think that everything ends up with happy endings. I don't believe in this whole dreams come true nonsense." 

"But...your restaurant. Wasn't that your dream?" 

"Truthfully no." Ignis said. "I...I dreamt of opening my own bakery." 

"And why didn't you?" 

"I was told several times that my pastries and cakes were never good. That they would never be up to standard and to stick with regular food." 

"Dreams do come true." Prompto states. "One day, something wonderful will happen, and you'll believe me." 

Ignis chuckled. "Yes, well, it seems that I forgot who I was talking too." 

"Well then." Prompto grinned. "I hope you never forget " 

"I don't plan to forget." Ignis said. "You're wonderful to talk to Prompto." 

Prompto blushed at Ignis' words, his face turning a shade of red. 

"For you Sir." An Insomnian Gardens employee appeared out of thin air, his cap pulled low over his face. "It's our last sample of the day." He holds out a circular tray in Prompto's direction with a small cup on it, it's full of a bright red liquid. 

"What is it with you getting free things?" Ignis mutters. 

"What is it?" Prompto asked curiously peering up at the man. 

"It's an apple ice tea." 

"Careful." Ignis said. "It's poisonous." 

Prompto stared wide eyed at Ignis, until the other breaks into a grin. "You're joking!" 

"Of course I am." 

The employee let out a nervous laugh. 

Prompto picked up the cup. "I'll just have one sip then." 

"One sip, is all it takes." The man mutters under his breath. 

"What was that?" Ignis asked. 

"Hmm?" 

A white blur knocked the cup from Prompto's hands before he could even lift it to his mouth, It tumbled to the ground, drink spilling across the floor. 

"Carbuncle!" Prompto yelled, scooping the fox into his arms. 

"Prompto what is that?!" Ignis scrabbled off of the seat. 

More people noticed the commotion and ran over. 

"Is that a fox?!" 

"How did it get in here?!" 

"It's attacking that man!" 

Prompto paid them no mind as he set Carbuncle down. "What is it Bun? How did you get here? Is Prince Noctis here with you?" 

Carbuncle squeaked. He jumped up and down on the spot, and tugged at Prompto's sleeve. 

"It's chewing his arm! Someone get rid of it!" 

“It’s a fox!” Talcott ran over to see, but Ignis scooped him up by his middle, pulling him away. “Dad! Put me down!” 

Prompto knelt down to hear Carbuncle properly. Astrals why was everyone yelling so much?

“Noc-tis! Noc-tis!” Carbuncle squeaked. “Noc-tis here!” 

Prompto gasped. “Noctis! He’s here?!” 

Carbuncle nodded and tugged on Prompto’s sleeve again, dragging him forward. 

“Alright, alright I’m-” 

“Prompto duck!” 

“Huh?” Prompto dived out of the way just as a broom made contact with where he was. It was the employee who had given him the apple tea. 

Carbuncle snarled at him and jumped out of the way as the employee tried to hit him again. 

“Prompto are you alright?” Ignis pulled him up with one hand, the other still holding Talcott up. “Are you hurt?” 

“What? No I’m fine! Carbuncle would never hurt me!” 

“That’s Carbuncle?!” 

“Where is he?” Prompto tried to look for him, but Ignis was still holding his arm. “Ignis let go! I have to find him! He’s gonna get hurt!” 

The employee still had the broom in his hand, lifting up some of the flower bushes to find the fox. 

“Dad.” Talcott whispered. “Your jacket’s breathing.” 

“Hm?” Ignis looked to see his discarded blazer on the floor, and it definitely looked like something was breathing. 

“Carbuncle!” Prompto made to pick it up, but the employee got to it first.

He grabbed the blazer, ripping it off to hold Carbuncle by his neck, and promptly threw him out of the open window. 

“Carbuncle!” Prompto yelled. 

The other visitors in the Gardens cheered. “He got rid of it!” 

“What a dangerous creature!” 

Talcott buried his face into Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Prompto.” Ignis called out to him in a soft voice. “Are you-” 

Prompto attached himself to Ignis’ otherside, turning his face into Ignis’ chest. “He - he-” 

“I’m sorry Prompto.” Ignis replied, running his hand through Prompto’s hair. “Come, I think it’s time we left.”   
\---  
Noctis sighed. “Tell me Magic Mirror what is this awful place? Why is everything so difficult? Will I ever find my hearts duet?” 

He clicked a grey button on the small black box, and the picture on the Magic Mirror changed. 

There was a woman in a grey suit talking to a guard about a strange animal. The guard swiftly left, and the woman gestured to her side, bringing a familiar person into the Magic Mirror. 

“Prompto!” 

“Also joining us today, is the man who was attacked by this vicious creature.” The woman said. “Tell me, how does it feel knowing that such a dangerous animal is still out there?” 

“Dangerous? Carbuncle isn’t dangerous!” Prompto answered. “He wouldn’t hurt a soul! He’s my best friend-” 

“Prompto-” A tall man tugged on Prompto’s arm, pulling him away. “Come, let’s go home.” 

“Wait -” The woman called out. “One more question I wasn’t finished!” 

Noctis jumped to his feet, summoning his sword. “What villainy is this?!” He surged forwards, taking hold of the Magic Mirror. “Magic Mirror, tell me where he is!” 

“From 116th and Broadway-” The woman answered. 

“116th and Broadway!” Noctis repeated. “Thank you Mirror!” He picked up his discarded boots, and ran out of the room.   
\---

“That was pretty exciting huh?” Prompto said, as he tucked the duvet around Talcott. 

“Yeah. Kinda scary though.” Talcott said, scrubbing at his nose. “Those people really didn’t like Carbuncle being in the Gardens though. Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him.” Prompto said, tapping the young boy on the nose. “Carbuncle is really tough and brave. This one time, there was this little girl being chased by a Red Giant, and then Carbuncle tricked it into falling off a cliff!” 

“Whoa!” Talcott’s eyes widened, he pulled Mr. Leonis closer to him. “Was he scared?” 

Prompto nodded. “Yeah! The Giant was like, fifty times his size! But Carbuncle knew that he had to save the girl, so he faced his fears and stood up to the giant.” He booped Talcott on nose, to which the boy giggled in return. “So, you think you can do me a favour and be brave like Carbuncle for me?” 

Talcott nodded eagerly. “I can do that.” 

“Good!” Prompto ruffled his hair, and after a moment of hesitation, pressed a kiss to Talcott’s forehead. “G’night buddy.” 

Talcott throws his arms around Prompto’s neck, hugging him. “Night Prompto. Thank you for the story.” 

“Anytime buddy.” Prompto waited for the boy to settle, before he pulled the covers up to his chin, and flicked off the lights. 

Talcott fell asleep immediately, snuggling closer to Mr. Leonis. 

Prompto smiled, silently getting to his feet and tiptoed out of the room. 

Ignis stood waiting in the hallway, a fond smile on his face. “Thank you for the story Prompto.” 

“Oh, like I said, anytime.” Prompto said. “Talcott seemed to like it, and I’ve got plenty more where that came from.” He tugged on the sleeve of his borrowed hoodie. “Was there something you wanted Ignis?” 

“Yes, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Ignis said. “This way if you wouldn’t mind. I don’t want to wake Talcott.” 

“Oh, sure.” He followed Ignis into Talcott’s room. “Is everything okay?” 

“Ah, well I just-I just wanted to say that I know what it’s like when someone disappoints you.” Ignis said to him. “It’s often tempting to create scenarios in your head.” 

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about Noctis, and if things don’t work out-” 

“Oh, was that what you were worried about?” Prompto asked, “Don’t worry! Carbuncle said he was here! And he was on his way-” 

“Right. Of course. The fox told you. Because clearly. Foxes can talk." Ignis shook his head. "As I was saying Prompto, if things change, and you decide to stay here, I would like to help, in any way that I can." 

"That's kind of you Ignis, really." Prompto said. "But Noctis is here, he's on his way." 

"But what if he isn't?" 

"Why do you keep saying that?" Prompto frowned, he felt his anger bubbling. "He's coming to find me!" 

"I must say I disagree!" 

"Why are you being so negative about this!" Prompto frowned. "Is that all you know how to do?! Just be negative?!" 

"No, I-" 

"See! That's all you seem to say! No! no! no!" Prompto grabbed hold of Ignis’ jumper, yanking him down to his height. “You know, it makes me so-” 

“So what?” 

“So mad!” Prompto let go of him,the anger seeping out of him immediately. “I’m… mad at you.” 

Ignis didn’t say anything for a moment. “It seems as though you’ve been picking up some of Talcott’s habits.” 

“Huh?”

“You make the same face when you’re both annoyed.” Ignis sighed, rubbing his forehead. “My apologies Prompto, I didn’t mean to overstep.” 

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to get so angry.” 

“You had every right to.” 

“Let’s just admit we were both wrong?” Prompto offered him a crooked grin. 

“Alright.” Ignis said, a fond smile appearing on his face. “Perhaps, you would like to help with breakfast tomorrow?” 

“I would love to. Pancakes again?” 

“Of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto's dancing on starlight, or at least that's what it feels like. For Prompto, he and his Prince Charming have been dancing the night away.

They twirl gracefully around the room, all eyes on them.

Prompto looks up into his Prince Charming's stunning green eyes-  
….  
Wait….

Green?

Holy crap they were green.

Prompto focused on Prince Charming. Really focused on him.

He was tall, much taller than before, with broader shoulders. A faint smattering of freckles and moles dotted on his face.

Ash blond hair swept up and back from his face.

Sweet mother-of-moogles.

It was Ignis.

Ignis gave him a dazzling smile. “Everything alright darling?”

“Huh? Y-yeah everything’s - everything’s okay.”

Ignis laughed. A beautiful, warm laugh that makes his eyes crinkle with glee.

Oh gods was Prompto swooning?

No, no, no he wasn’t swooning.

He absolutely was not swooning over -

Ignis caught him off guard, slipping a hand down his back, and spins them, until he dips Prompto.

Prompto let out a shriek, grabbing onto the collar of Ignis’ shirt, pulling him closer.

Ignis brushed Prompto’s hair from his face, leaning down to -

Prompto gasped awake, he fell off the bed with a loud crash, landing on the floor in a heap of blankets and pillows. "Ow."

The thud of footsteps from the hall were loud.

"Prompto!" Ignis ran into the room, and knelt by Prompto. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

Prompto blinked up at him. "I'm-I'm okay." He said, his mind raced back to his dream.

Holy Astrals, Ignis’ eyes were really pretty.

_Oh no._

Ignis held out his hands.

Prompto blinked up at him. He felt his face burning as he took Ignis’ hands, and got to his feet.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ignis asked, gently taking hold of Prompto's chin. He turned it one way and then the other. “You definitely didn't hurt yourself?”

“I’m okay.” Prompto insisted, batting Ignis’ hand away. “I just fell out of bed.”

“Bad dream?”

“Weird dream.” Prompto corrected. “It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Ignis said. “Talcott is still sleeping, but I thought it might be nice to have breakfast made for him when he wakes. Would you still like to help?”

“Y-yeah sure.” Prompto nodded. “I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes?”

“Of course.” Ignis replied, and swiftly left the room, leaving the lingering scent of cinnamon behind.

Did he always smell like that?

Focus Prompto! That’s weird to say right? Ignis is a friend nothing more…

_Right?_

Prompto shook his head, scattering the thoughts. He tip-toed to the bathroom, being careful not to make any noise to wake Talcott. He quickly washed up, and then made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Ignis singing along to the radio. He wasn’t facing Prompto, and he hasn't acknowledged his presence either, far too absorbed in the music.

I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam

And I know it’s true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you’ll do  
You’ll love me at once  
They way you did once upon a dream

Prompto stood hovering in the doorway, listening to Ignis sing, a deep, husky tone to match the song playing. Prompto was mesmerised watching him.

But if I know you, I know what you’ll do  
You’ll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

Ignis was a beautiful singer.

I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
That gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
And I know it’s true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you’ll do  
You’ll love me at once  
The way you did-

Ignis swayed side to side, following the delicate melody, he rose up on his toes, and spun around in his slippers, stopping short when he saw Prompto.

A pink blush quickly covered his face. “Prompto, I-my apologies I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s okay.” Prompto said, a grin tugging at his lips. “I thought you said you didn’t sing.”

“I don’t.”

“Then what was that?”

“That was…” Ignis waved a hand in the air. “Nothing. Come, breakfast won’t make itself.”

Prompto shuffled over to Ignis. “You were singing! And you were enjoying it too!”

“Maybe. But you have no proof.”

“You’re a really good singer.” Prompto said matter-of-factly. “You should sing more.”

“No thank you.” Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses. “I believe I’ll leave the singing to our very own storybook prince.”

“Prince?” Prompto frowned. “Noctis isn’t here. You haven’t heard him sing.”

“I wasn’t talking about him.”

Prompto felt his face burn, he covered his face with his hands. “You can’t say things like that Ignis! I’m not a prince!”

“Right, my apologies.” Ignis said, not seeming sorry at all.

Prompto lowered his hands. “Can we make breakfast now?”

“Of course.”

He was still humming along to the song, much quieter this time, and he lightly danced around Prompto, picking up ingredients.

This time, Ignis was adding blueberries to the mix. He handed them to Prompto, and had told him to wash them as Ignis mixed up the rest of the batter. Prompto had stared down at the berries, lost in thought as his mind drifted back to his dream.

Why was Ignis there? What did it mean? Could it be that Ignis was - He jumped as Ignis tapped him on the arm.

“Are you sure you’re alright Prompto?” Ignis asked. “I was calling you for the last few minutes and you weren’t responding.”

“Oh. Yeah I’m fine, sorry Ignis.” Prompto ducked his head, handing over the bowl of berries. “Here you go.”

“No need to apologise for anything.” Ignis said. “Everything is done down here, would you care to wake Talcott for me?”

“Sure.” Prompto made his way upstairs and into Ignis' room.

Talcott was rolled over onto his front, lightly snoring, Mr Leonis secured safely under his arm. Prompto smiled at the sight. He went over, and gently shook Talcott's shoulder.

"Talcott buddy? Time to get up." Prompto said. "Come on, Ignis made pancakes!"

"Five more minutes." Talcott yawned, gathering the sheets and rolling away from Prompto.

"Aww come on, you don't wanna wait do ya?" Prompto picked up Mr Leonis, waving the plushie's two front legs. "Look see, Mr Leonis is hungry too! He said he's gonna eat all your pancakes if you don't get up!"

“He can have them.” Talcott yawned. “Dad will make me more.”

“But Mr Leonis said that he’s only going to eat if you are!” Prompto said, making Mr Leonis dance. “You don’t wanna deprive him of them do you?”

“No…” Talcott mumbled. “But Mr Leonis can wait five more minutes I’m too tired.”

Prompto sighed. “Alright. But don’t blame him when he can't protect you-” He trails off, singing.

“Protect me? From wha-”

“Tickle monster attack!” Prompto dove forwards, wiggling his fingers into Talcott’s side.

Talcott shrieks with laughter, rolling away from Prompto. "Prompto! Wait-wait okay! I'm awake!" He giggled.

"Good!" Prompto said, making Mr Leonis nod his head. "Then I expect to see you and Mr Leonis here downstairs asap! There's pancakes to eat!"

“Oo-kay.” Talcott said, still giggling. “I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes.”

“See you then!” Prompto said, bopping his nose. He lay Mr Leonis down next to him, and made his way down the stairs.

Ignis was setting up the table, and he gave Prompto a smile when he saw him. “Did you wake him?”

“Uh huh.” Prompto nodded, rocking on the balls of his feet. “He said he’ll be here soon.”

“Ah wonderful.” Ignis said. “You can take a seat if you’d like-”

“Oh are you sure? Do you need any help?”

“No it’s alright.” Ignis said. “It isn’t much.”

“Do you have anything planned for today?”

“Hmm.” Ignis took a sip from his mug. “Unfortunately I’m needed at the restaurant today. Talcott usually stays with Luna, you can too if you’d like. And then it’s the Ball in the evening. I’ll have to rush off to get something to wear.”

“Oh.” Prompto deflated in his chair. “Okay.”

“Are you alright, Prompto?”

“Yeah I just wondered if I could join you? At the restaurant. See what you do.”

“You can if you’d like.” Ignis said. “I can’t say it’ll be anything exciting. I’m sure Cindy would keep you company too.”

Prompto grinned. “Sounds like fun!”

“Morning Dad.” Talcott yawned, Mr Leonis tucked under his arm.

“Good Morning Tonberry.” Ignis drew him in for a hug, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He walked Talcott to the table, and ruffled his hair as he sat down.

Talcott yawned again, and picked up the glass of juice in front of him.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

They all looked up at the sound.

“Who’s that?”

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ignis frowned. “I’m not sure. Tonberry, Luna didn’t say she was going to come over did she?”

“Nuuh-uh.” Talcott shook his head, putting down his glass of juice. “Want me to get the door?” He jumped to his feet.

“No its- and you've gone already." Ignis shook his head fondly.

Prompto laughed into his teacup as he took a drink.

“Hi.” The voice drifted through the hall. “I’m Prince Noctis of Solheim, I’m here to-”

Prompto spat out his tea. “Oh my gods he’s here!” He spluttered, and grabbed a napkin, hurriedly wiping his face.

“Prompto! Are you okay?” Ignis surged to his feet, hovering by the blond.

“I’m fine, I’m fine-” Prompto said, standing up. “How do I look?”

“Slightly flustered.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“You…” Ignis took in Prompto’s panicked expression, his bed-mussed hair and disheveled pajamas. “You look wonderful.”

Prompto grinned. “Come on!” He grabbed Ignis’ wrist, “You gotta meet him!”

Ignis allowed himself to be dragged along into the hallway.

“Noctis!” Prompto called out.

Noctis gasped. “Prompto!”

Talcott stepped aside, letting Noctis run in. He took hold of Prompto’s waist, and picked him up, spinning in a circle. “I found you!” He laughed.

"You found me!" Prompto laughed.

Noctis put Prompto down, and cupped his face is his hands. "I thought I lost you." He turned his attention towards Ignis. "You! Are you in league with the wicked man who sent him here?!" With a flick of his wrist Noctis summoned his sword in a shower of blue sparks.

"What on Eos are you talking about?!" Ignis pulled Talcott behind him. "What wicked man?"

"Noctis, no- these are my friends." Prompto interrupted Noctis before he could threaten Ignis any further. "They helped me- this is Ignis-" he pointed. "And that's his son Talcott "

"Hi." Talcott shyly waved from behind Ignis. "Are you really a Prince?"

"Oh, yes, I am." Noctis said, he flicked his wrist again, dismissing his sword and knelt down. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Talcott shook his head. "I think you scared Dad more. Was that Magic? The cool blue sparks?"

"It was." Noctis nodded. "Here." He held his hand out towards him. "Wanna see something cool?"

Talcott looked up at Ignis, and then towards Noctis, slowly shuffling over.

"Hold out your hands." Noctis gently instructed.

Talcott lifted his hands, staring expectantly at Noctis.

"Watch this." Noctis grinned. He held his hand above Talcott's, and wiggled his fingers. A golden coin appears in blue sparks, and falls straight into Talcott's hands.

"Whoa! Cool!" Talcott said, eyes wide. "Dad! Did you see that!"

"Indeed it was, rather something."

"You can keep that if you want."

Talcott gasped. "Whoa! Thank you Prince Noctis!"

Noctis smiled at him again and stood, turning his attention to Prompto.

I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss.

“Oh” Ignis said offhandedly. “He sings too.”

And a love, I have begun to miss. Pure and sweet waiting to complete. My love song.

Noctis sang.

Yes, somewhere there's a soul I've never met. Who was made-

He paused, blinking rapidly at Prompto.

Who was made-

He paused again, eyebrows scrunched together.

“To finish-"

He trailed off, looking expectedly at Prompto.

Prompto tilted his head. “Noct? Is something wrong?”

“You aren’t singing.” Noctis whispered horrified.

“Oh!” Prompto stuttered. “Right, yeah I was just...thinking...”

“Thinking.” Noctis repeated. “About what?”

“Oh well, there’s just something I wanted to do. Before we left.”

"Anything you want."

"I-" Prompto glanced at Ignis, then back at Noctis. "I want to go on a date."

"A date of course!" Noctis paused, frowning. "What's a date?"

“Oh, well we go out to dinner, and talk about ourselves. About what we like and don’t like.” Prompto said, repeating Ignis’ words.

“Sounds wonderful.” Noctis said. "We'll go on a date and then return home."

“Yeah-”

“Let’s go then!” Noctis said, tugging on Prompto’s hand.”Right away-”  
\---  
Prompto’s dressed in one of Ignis’ old coats and jeans, tucked into his own boots that Ignis had cleaned up for him.

They were stood on the pavement outside of the Scientia household. Prompto shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Here.” Talcott held out Mr Leonis. The head of the fox plushie lolled to one side. “It’s to take with you. So you can remember me.”

“Oh Talcott.” Prompto pulled the boy into a hug. “I don’t need to take that with me to remember you.” He lent back, wiping the tears from Talcott’s face. “Besides, that’s Mr Leonis! I can’t take him from you.”

“It’s okay.” Talcott sniffed. “Mr Leonis protects me from nightmares, but he can protect you now."

"Talcott-"

Talcott deposits the plush fox in his arms. "No take backsies. Mr Leonis is gonna look out for you now."

Prompto cradles the plush in his arms. "A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Prompto handed the plush to Noctis, before he turned to Ignis.

"Thank you Ignis. For everything you've done for me." Prompto said, pulling him down for a hug. He winds his arms around Ignis' neck. "Really, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of helped me that night."

He felt Ignis wrap his arms around his waist, returning the hug. "It was nothing really." He said. "It's...it's truly been a pleasure to know you Prompto. Even for this short while."

Prompto let go, there was a strange pang in his chest as he said goodbye to Ignis. He stepped back, and plastered on a bright grin. "I could say the same for you. And-and you guys can come visit Solheim anytime you want- I really mean it. You'll be welcome there with open arms."

"Ah, right, thank you for the invitation Prompto." Ignis replied. "We'll...do our best to try to visit. And if you’re ever in town, we should all meet and..have dinner together.”

Prompto nodded, his eyes felt watery and he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“We’ll see each other soon.” Ignis assured him. “It isn’t like we’re talking about forever.”

“R-right.”

“Good luck on your date Prompto.”

“Oh and you, with Gladiolus.” Prompto said. “I hope that it all goes well.”

Noctis stepped forward, and took hold of Prompto’s hand. “Thank you for helping him.”

“It was nothing.” Ignis responded. “Good luck to you both. Be safe.”

Noctis smiled, and the two of them started to walk away.

Prompto glanced over his shoulder, waving at the two of them, until he and Noctis turned the corner.

Talcott leant into Ignis' side. "I'm really going to miss him Dad."

Ignis wrapped his arm around Talcott, and pressed a kiss to the top of Talcott's head. "As am I."


	9. Chapter 9

Ravus stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he nervously twisted his hands as Ardyn’s face appeared in the mirror in a swirl of purple smoke. Carbuncle lay in a small cage beneath the sink.

"How?" Ardyn snarled. "How did you let those two find each other?!" 

"I don't know Your Majesty. Truly I don't." Ravus sighed. "I don't-" 

"Idiot." 

"Majesty I-" 

"I sent you to kill him! Not save him!" Ardyn yelled. "Now look, that boy has fallen straight into the arms of my nephew." 

Carbuncle let out a shriek, headbutting the bars on his cage. Ravus kicked it. "Quiet-" he hissed. "Majesty, if I may have one more chance-" 

"Another chance!" Ardyn laughed. "Do you think poison apples grow on trees?" Ardyn raised his hand, lifting a single finger. "There is only one apple left! You are out of chances!" 

"Majesty I-"

"Forget it! I'll come there and kill that wretched boy myself!" He yelled, his voice echoed loudly, it cracked the windows and mirror. 

Ravus ducked to avoid flying shrapnel. "Ah fuck." 

Carbuncle shrieked. 

\---  
Prompto and Noctis walked side by side through the Park, there was a large group of dancers performing today. Noctis clapped and cheered along with the crowd. 

Prompto stared off into the distance, his mind drifted to his visit here with Ignis - and how he had sung and danced in the park, and gotten the tickets to the Insomnia Ball that were tucked away into his coat pocket… 

He glanced down at Mr Leonis in his arms, and ran his fingers over the soft fur. 

Would Talcott really be okay without him? 

He seemed so sad to part with Mr Leonis. 

And Ignis, oh Astrals, Prompto couldn't bare to think about the look on Ignis' face - his heart hurt just thinking about it. 

He shook his head, and tapped Noctis on the shoulder. “Are you having fun?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, the dancers are wonderful.” He turned to Prompto. "This date has been really fun, should we go now?" 

"Go where?" 

"Back to Solheim of course." Noctis answered. "To be married, to live happily ever after for ever and ever." 

"Oh." Prompto frowned, and kicked at the floor. "Well, we don't have to go right away do we? There's still so much to see, and so much to do-" 

"How long do these dates usually last?"

"They can go on as long as you like." Prompto answered. "So long as you keep finding things to do. We could go to the Gardens, or see a show -" he paused. "Actually, Noct, there's one more thing that we could do." Prompto reached into his pocket, and pulled out two tickets. "There's a ball-" 

"A ball-" 

"Yeah! I just, I think it'll be fun! Something fun to do before we go!"

Noctis nodded. "Alright. We'll go-" 

"We will!" Prompto said excited. "Oh thank you Noct-" 

"Prompto-" Noctis took hold of his hand. "And then we go home-" 

"Yes, of course. We'll- We'll go back." Prompto nodded. "The moment it's over."

\---  
"Doodle-bug, I know that you're sad about Prompto leaving-" Luna said, cupping Talcott's face in her hands. "But worry not, you'll see him soon." 

Talcott sniffed, wiping at his nose. "But-but we didn't get to hang out very much - and - and he was gonna show me his paintings-" 

"I know, I know." Luna soothed, she pulled Talcott into her lap, and wrapped her arms around him. "Come now, Ignis wouldn't want to see you so upset now would he?" 

"No…" Talcott mumbled. "Dad misses him too. He didn't say anything but he got a sad look on his face. A-and Prompto left behind his clothes, I saw Dad looking at them." 

Luna squeezed his arms. “I’m sorry darling, I know you wanted to spend more time with him.” 

Talcott turned his face, burying it into Luna’s shoulder. Luna ran her hand over his hair, and lightly hummed as Talcott let out occasional sniffles. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Luna looked up at the sound. "That's probably your Uncle Nyx." She said. She shifted Talcott off her lap and onto the sofa, tapping his nose. "Let me go get the door, and then we can order something to eat. Whatever you want okay?" 

Talcott nodded. "Kay." 

Luna ruffled his hair and stood up before she made her way to the front door, she opened it, and let out a short gasp. 

“Prompto!” 

“Hi.” He gave a sheepish grin, Mr Leonis held snugly in his arms. “Can I come in?” 

Luna ushered him inside, closing the door with a soft click before pulling him into a hug. “It’s wonderful to see you Prompto, but, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in Solheim?” 

"I was going to, but there's the ball tonight right? I suggested to Noctis that we go, and he agreed." Prompto explained. "But now I don't have anything to wear, and I don't know where to find any mice to help me make something." 

Luna grinned, and took hold of his hands. "I have something even better than magic mice." 

She started to drag him towards the living room. "Talcott!" She called. "There's someone here to see you!" 

"Who-" Talcott started to say, but he cut himself off when he saw Prompto. "Prompto!" He leapt to his feet, barreling into Prompto who knelt down to hug him. 

"Hi buddy!" Prompto laughed. "Didja miss me?" 

"Yeah!" Talcott unlooped his arms from Prompto's neck. "What are you doing back?" 

"I need your help buddy! I'm going to the ball with Noctis and I don't know what to wear!" Prompto sighed dramatically. "Think you can help me out?" 

Talcott nodded excitedly. “I can do that!”

“Great!” Prompto grinned. He held Mr Leonis out. “And I have someone to see you too!” 

“Mr Leonis! But...weren’t you meant to take him with you?” 

“I was.” Prompto said. “But he told me that he missed you too much to stay with me.” 

“He did?” 

“Uh huh.” Prompto made the fox plushie dance. “You think Mr Leonis will wanna help too?" 

"Yeah!" Talcott took hold of Mr Leonis in one hand, and grabbed Prompto's hand with the other. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" 

Luna laughed and picked up her purse. "Well you heard him! Let's go!"   
\---  
Luna took them to the Mall, where Prompto was amazed at the range of stores. She dragged them into a particularly fancy store, where there were fancy ball gowns and attire fit for Kings and Queens. 

They split up in the store. 

Talcott immediately made a beeline for the Crowns on display, he pressed his face against the class, pointing out each of them to Luna. 

Prompto meanwhile, had started looking through the coats and shirts, running his hand along them as he searched. Deep colours of blue and green, floor length coats in purple, a long white open vest type coat - but none seemed to be jumping out at him. 

"Prompto!" Talcott called out, running to him as he held up a small silver circlet crown. "Look what we found!" He gestured for Prompto to lean down, and he rose up on his tiptoes to place the crown delicately on Prompto’s head. 

Prompto looked into the nearby mirror. “It’s really nice buddy, but I can’t wear this. Noct is the Prince not me.” He took the crown from his head, and instead placed it on Talcott. “Why don’t you wear it?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah! You can be...the King of the Tonberries!” 

Talcott’s eyes widened. “Then as King! My first order of duty is to help out people in need!” He took hold of Prompto’s hand, and pulled him towards a row of shirts. “This one!” 

He pointed to a high collared white shirt with tight sleeves that went up the back of his hand, held in place by a loop around a finger. 

Prompto picked it up, and held it against him. "What do you think?" 

"It will look lovely on you." Luna beamed. "Excellent choice Doodle-bug." She picked up a short sleeveless red jacket, with golden trimmings."And this to go on top."

"You're gonna look so cool Prompto!" Talcott exclaimed. 

Prompto laughed. "I sure hope so buddy!" 

Luna handed him the jacket,and clapped her hands together. "Now you'll need a cloak." 

"What? No i don't need a-" 

"Nonsense of course you do!" Luna turned to Talcott. "Talcott darling, why don't you go and pick out a cloak for Prompto from over there?" 

"Okay." Talcott nodded. "Colour?" 

"Any that catches your fancy." 

"Got it!" Talcott said with a grin, rushing off just a little away to find one. 

He was still in their line of sight, but far away enough to not overhear the conversation. 

Luna turned to Prompto with a more serious look on her face. "What are you going to do when you go back?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"What are you going to do about Ardyn?" Luna asked. "He's dangerous and powerful. What will you do?" 

"I-I don't know." Prompto admitted. "I guess, for starters I should tell Noctis right? But, what's the chance that he'll believe me?" 

"If he loves you like you say, he will believe you." Luna said. "And if he doesn't, which I find rather difficult to believe, Ardyn is quite frankly terrifying, he will work it out for himself." 

"Ardyn can't be all that scary…" Prompto paused. "Can he?"


	10. Chapter 10

The manhole cover flew open, crashing into a car setting of the alarm.

In a dramatic flare, Ardyn rose up from the ground. He raised both arms, sending out purple lightning, taking out the windows of buildings and street lights.

He stopped cars in their paths as he made his way to the hotel.

"Well? What should we do?" Ravus asked. "We can't exactly hide from him now. Ardyn knows where we are."

Carbuncle squeaked, and thumped his tail against the cage.

"I know it's my fault! But it's too late to start blaming me now!" Ravus sighed. "Perhaps we should-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ravus turned to see Ardyn leaning against the bathroom door.

He took off his hat, and waved it. "Hello worthless." He said with a menacing smile. "Miss me?"

"Majesty-" Ravus dropped into a bow. "I-"

"Shh. None of your whining today Ravus." Ardyn said, pushing him out of the way to stand in front of the bathroom mirror. "Show me the boy." He waved his hand, sending purple smoke towards the mirror, it shifted and swirled, before showing an image of Prompto and Noctis arriving at the Insomnia Ball.

"Well well well. It seems our little peasant has deemed himself worthy of attending the Ball." Ardyn tucked the apple into his coat pocket. "I believe it's high time I paid him a little visit."  
\---  
Noctis lightly pressed the button to the elevators. “Are you alright Prompto?”

“Y-yeah. I’m okay.” Prompto said. “I’m a little nervous. I’ve never danced in front of people before.”

“That’s okay.” Noctis grinned, he took his hand, and squeezed his fingers. “I can teach you. After all, we’ve danced together before right? In our dreams.”

“Oh, yeah we have.” Prompto gave him a nervous smile. “I’m still nervous though. I don’t wanna step on your feet or anything.”

“I’ll teach you.” Noctis said as the elevator doors opened. He offered Prompto his arm, and the two of them walked out into the Ballroom.

Noctis unclasped the velvet cloak from Prompto's shoulders, handing off to a waiter.

Prompto gasped in awe at the decor. Thousands upon thousands of tiny lights hung from the ceiling, along with a large crescent moon fixture that hung in the centre.

A life-sized ice sculpture of a couple dancing was over in the far left, and rows of circular tables had been pushed over to the right.

A stage was in the far back, with a grand piano and violinists, Nyx and Luna were there too, Luna singing, and Nyx playing the piano.

“Wow it’s…” Prompto trailed off as he spotted Ignis dancing nearby. “...Beautiful.”

Ignis had a thigh length purple-blue open jacket, paired with a matching waistcoat and a darker shade of trousers tucked into knee length boots. Ruffled shirt sleeves poked out from the cuffs of his jacket, along with a ruffled collar. A small silver circlet crown sat delicately on slicked back hair.

Ignis turned his head as he felt someone watching him, he saw Prompto and Noctis, making their way down the stairs. Ignis felt his breath catch in his throat.

The dance came to an end, and he stepped back from Gladio, offering a quick bow.

“What were you looking at?" Gladio asked, turning to see what had caught Ignis' attention. "Oh. Thought you said he left." He muttered.

"I thought he did." Ignis replied, unable to help the smile that appeared on his face as Prompto and Noctis approached.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Prompto said to him by way of greeting, pulling at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"I said I didn't." Ignis replied. "Not that I couldn't."

Noctis gave Prompto's hand a squeeze.

"Oh, right, um." Prompto links his arm around Noctis’s. "Gladiolus, this is Noctis, he's uh- well. He's my Prince."

"We've met actually." Gladio replied.

"You have?" Ignis asked. "When?"

"He came storming into my bookshop, demanding I tell him where his heart's desire was." Gladio chuckled. "I chased him out of the store with a broom."

Noctis's cheeks flushed pink, but he placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly. "I hope you can accept my sincere apologies Gladiolus."

"It's not like you did any real harm."

Noctis smiled, and took Prompto's hand. "And this here, is Prompto, the love of my life. My heart's true desire."

"Wow." Gladio said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No just. The way you said that." Gladio said. " It was, very romantic."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hello everyone." Nyx said into the microphone, voice echoing. "It's reached the point in the night where we would like to ask each guest to invite someone you did not accompany tonight, to dance the Starlight Waltz.

Noctis turned to Gladio, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Gladio took his hand. "Sure. But I'm leading."

They walked off, heading for the dance floor.

For this particular song, Luna and Nyx's places were switched. Nyx remained standing at the microphone, and Luna took a seat at the beautiful grand piano next to him.

Nyx opened his mouth, and began to sing.

_You’re in my arms_  
_ And all the world is gone_

Luna started to play shortly after the first line, a gorgeous melody of notes, to which the waltz began.

Ignis offered Prompto his arm, and that dazzling smile. "Shall we?"

_The music playing on for only two_  
_ So close together_

Prompto took Ignis' arm, and they walked to the centre of the room.

Ignis put one hand on Prompto's waist, and took hold of his other hand, pulling him close.

_And when I'm with you_  
_ So close to feeling alive_

Prompto took hold of Ignis' shoulder, and they began waltzing across the floor.

"You're a very good dancer."

"I took lessons when I was younger." Said Ignis. He took a breath. "Do you really have to go?"

_A life goes by_  
_ Romantic dreams must die_  
_ So I bid my goodbye_  
_ And never knew_

"I have to go home Ignis." Prompto didn't meet his eyes. "I told you before. I wasn't going to be here long."

"You could stay here. Make Insomnia your new home."

"Solheim is my home. It's all I know."

"I could help you." Ignis said.

"I-"

_So close, was waiting_  
_ Waiting here with you_

They were dancing on starlight.

Prompto couldn't focus on anything except for the two of them.

He found himself staring up at Ignis' face, studying the spatter of moles across his face, the small bump on the bridge of his nose, and the stunning green eyes hidden beneath his glasses.

Ignis gave him a smile, and Prompto couldn't think straight.

by the incredible [oracIeprompto (＾▽＾)](https://twitter.com/oracIeprompto?s=17)

_And now, forever, I know_  
_ All that I wanted_  
_ To hold you so close_

He could hear the deafening sound of his heartbeat in his ears, and could practically feel it thumping against his chest.

His hand felt clammy.

Was he sweating?

Dear Astrals.

_So close to reaching_  
_ That famous happy end_  
_ Almost believing_

  
Ignis spun him out, and interlocked their fingers. He put his other hand on Prompto's waist.

"Are you alright Prompto?" Ignis said, the low murmur of his voice in Prompto's ear.

"I'm-" Prompto looked up, staring into Ignis' eyes. He felt the smile grow on his face. "I'm wonderful."

_This one's not pretend_  
_ And now you're beside me_

  
Ignis spun him again, until they were face to face.

“_And look how far we've come…_” Ignis started to sing along with Nyx, his voice incredibly soft. "_So close...so far...We are…_"  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder, Prompto whirled round to find Gladio.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Prompto immediately detached from Ignis. "By all means."

Gladio flashed him a smile, as Noctis came over, and took Prompto's hand.

"Shall we go?"

Prompto nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak as he felt his throat tighten.

Noctis bowed to Ignis and Gladio, before he began to guide Prompto away.

They walked together up the stairs, back towards the elevator. Prompto turned back to the ballroom, watching as Gladio and Ignis started to dance.

"You're sad."

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine."

Noctis studied him for a moment. "I'll go get your cloak." He said, walking away to find it.

Prompto nodded in thanks, wringing his sleeves in his hands as he watched the dancers.

"There you are boy." Someone said to him.

Prompto turned to look, jumping slightly when he saw the citadel gardener. "You! You sent me here!"

"I'm so glad to see you!" He said, grabbing Prompto's hands. "It was so unfortunate what happened to you. Such a grave accident."

"No, no you pushed me!"

"Pushed you? No my boy. You fell! You were leaning too far over the edge." The gardener said. "You lost your balance, and I'm afraid I wasn't fast enough, nor would I have had the strength to catch you in time."

“I...fell?” Prompto tilted his head. "No, I...maybe I did. I don't remember."

“Yes. You did.” The gardener said. “And here you ended up. In a place of so much pain and sadness." Prompto's eyes drifted from the old man back to Ignis. "To never be with the one to whom your heart truly belongs. But, I can make it all go away.”

Prompto tore his eyes away from Ignis. “What?”

“I can make all of these bad memories disappear." The old man said. "All of this heartbreak. It can go away just like that." He snapped his fingers. "What do you say my boy?"

"How?"

"With this." The old man took out a shiny, red apple from his coat, and presented it to Prompto with a flourish. "Just one bite my boy, and all of this will go away. Your life here, the people you've met. You won't remember anything." He took Prompto's hands, forcing him to take the apple. "But you must hurry, the magic won't work unless you take a bit before the clock strikes twelve."

Prompto glanced up at the large decorative wall clock that hung over the entrance to the ballroom. There were less than a few minutes to midnight. He stared at the apple. "You're sure about this? I won't remember anything about this world?"

"Not a single thing."

Prompto let out a shaky breath, and brought the apple to his mouth. "One bite." He repeated. Prompto took a bite out of the fruit.

It tickled the back of his throat as he swallowed it. He brought his hand up, covering his mouth as he started to cough.

"What-" he choked out. "What did you do to me?" He coughed, hand over his throat as he felt it burning. His face flushed a bright red.

Prompto staggered forwards, and collapsed onto the floor with a soft thud.

The apple slipped from his grasp, and bounced down the stairs.

The old man quickly looked up at the others in the ballroom, waiting to see if anyone had noticed, but they had all carried on dancing.

He took hold of Prompto's wrist, and hoisted him up, carrying him like an underarm bag.

The elevator doors opened with a soft _ding_!

And the old man growled at the people standing around it. "Out of my way!" He snapped. "Move it!"

He stormed into the elevator, dropping Prompto unceremoniously onto the floor.

The old man raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. Purple smoke filled the elevator, stripping away the disguise of the old man, leaving Ardyn in his place.

With another snap of his fingers, purple sparks shot out from his fingertips, hijacking the elevator. He chucked to himself as the doors began to close, abruptly stopping as a thin blade stopped the doors from completely shutting.

They were pried open seconds later, revealing a stunned Noctis. "Uncle?"

"Noctis!" Ardyn said, with a flourish of his arms, his coat hiding Prompto from view. "There you are!"

Noctis ignored him, zoning in on Prompto's unconscious body. "Prompto!" He all but shoved Ardyn aside, and scooped up Prompto in his arms. "Help! Somebody help!"

Two assistants rushed over with a small fainting couch.

Noctis gently set him down, frantically looked around the room. "Someone help me please!"

Ignis whipped his head up, gasping out as he watched Noctis carry the unconscious Prompto.

"Nephew dear, you're overreacting. Just throw some water on him-" Ardyn said.

Ignis fumbled with his jacket pocket, ambling to get his phone out, he handed it to Gladio as he ran over. "Call an ambulance!"

He ran up the steps, standing beside Noctis. "What happened?"

"He fainted!" Ardyn inputted before Noctis could say anything. "That's all! I was taking him for some air-"

"No!" Ravus interrupted. "He didn't faint."

Ardyn whirled round to see Ravus walk out of the elevators. "Ravus." He hissed. "Get back in the car."

Ravus ignored him, and pointed at Ardyn. "You poisoned him." He looked to Noctis. "With my help, I regret to say. He's the one who sent him here."

"He's lying." Ardyn spat. "Noctis, why would I lie to you? Why would I-"

"Silence!" Noctis yelled. "When we return home, all of Solheim will know of your treachery. Your days as King as over! You will be removed from the throne at once I will see to it immediately."

He knelt beside Prompto, squeezing his hand.

Ardyn hissed. He raised his hands, purple smoke and sparks started to form.

"That's enough from you!" Ravus seized Noctis's fallen sword, and held it at Ardyn’s throat.

Ardyn snarled, but said nothing.

"We have to help him." Noctis said desperately. "What can we do?"

"He's doomed for-" Ardyn said.

"Quiet!" Ravus hissed. "Highness, I don't know what you can do. But it will take something powerful to break a curse like this."

Ignis brought his hand to his chin.

They needed something powerful to save Prompto….

A thought popped into his head.

_Could it be?_


	11. Chapter 11

“True Love's Kiss.” Ignis muttered. 

“What?” Noctis looked up at him. "What did you just say?" 

“True Love's Kiss.” Ignis said again, slightly startled that Noctis heard him. “It's...the most powerful thing in the world.” 

“Oh, right, you're right.” Noctis said, shaking his head. “I knew that.” He brushed a strand of Prompto's hair from his face, gently cupped his jaw, before bending down to press a kiss against his lips. Noctis pulled back, and waited for Prompto to awaken. 

Slow, agonizing seconds passed, as Prompto remained still. 

“It didn't work!” 

The clock let out a chime. 

Ardyn chuckled. "You'll never save him now. When the clock strikes twelve, he'll be dead." 

"Unless…" Noctis glanced up at Ignis. 

"Unless?" Ignis drew his eyes away from Prompto to Noctis. He drew a sharp breath, eyes widening in realization. "It's not possible. It couldn't be me." 

Noctis’s hand shot out, grabbing Ignis's wrist. "Don't you see-" 

"No, no I can't-" Ignis tried to pull his wrist from Noctis. "I've only known him for a few days, I can't-" 

"Please, you have to try-" 

"Kiss him, Ignis!" Gladio cut in. "Its okay." 

Ignis looked at Gladio, frantic. "Gladio-"

"Its okay." He repeated. 

Noctis stepped out of the way, and stood beside Gladio as Ignis knelt by Prompto's side. 

Ignis brushed aside the loose strands of hair from Prompto's face, trailing his hand down to cup his cheek. "Please don't leave me." He whispered. 

He moved his hand, cradling the back of Prompto's head. He leant in, and captured Prompto's lips in a sweet kiss. 

Seconds inched by, as the chimes continued to ring…

Ten…

Eleven…

Twelve…

Ignis pulled back, and the entire room held their breath as they waited for Prompto to react. 

Prompto gasped, eyes fluttering open. He looked up at Ignis. "I knew it was you." He slid a hand around the back of Ignis's neck, and pulled him in for another kiss. 

The room burst into a round of applause. 

"What did you think?" One woman near them asked. 

"Wonderful." Her friend cheered. "Much better than last year's show." 

"No!" Ardyn roared, shoving Ravus aside. He ripped the sword from his hands, and waved it wildly, slashing through the air. "The most powerful thing in the world." He sneered as he made his way down the stairs. "I don't think so. You truly have no idea who you're dealing with." 

Ravus and Noctis followed, poised for a fight. 

"You want a show? I'll give you a show!" Ardyn said, waving the sword in an arc, clearing the crowd. "Get back!" He yelled. 

Ardyn stood in the centre of the ballroom. "Prepare for the main event!" He raised the sword above his head. 

"Speciosus -" He chanted. 

"No!-" 

"Formosus, Praeclarus!" Ardyn thrust the sword into the floor. Purple energy blasted out from it, sending guests flying in all directions. 

Giant purple flames swirled and surrounded Ardyn, as they watched in horror as he grew in size, his body twisting and morphing. 

The flames parted and died down, leaving behind Ardyn, who had transformed himself into a Dragon - He took up most of the room, his tail knocking down the ice sculpture and food tables. 

"All this nauseating talk of true love's kiss. It really does bring out the worst in me." The Ardyn-dragon said, stalking towards them on all fours. 

"You know, I've been thinking." Ardyn said, rising up on his hind legs so that he looked over them. "If I'm going to remain King, I'm going to need some sort of story when I go back. Hmm. What if a giant, vicious beast showed up and killed everyone? And poor defenceless King Ardyn couldn't save them?" 

"So, how about we begin with the boy who started it all?!" Ardyn rounded his sights on Prompto. “I never had my happy ever after” he sneered. “So why should you?” 

“Over my dead body!” Ignis dragged Prompto behind him.

“Well, that can be arranged.” Ardyn swiped at Ignis, capturing him in a huge claw. 

"Ignis!" 

Ardyn laughed, promptly turned around and tore through the Ballroom. 

"Come along Prompto," Ardyn called out. "I don't want you to miss this ending!" 

Ardyn crashed through the high windows, and started to climb up the building. 

"Ignis!" Prompto ran down the stairs, pushing past the crowd of people running outside. 

"Prompto wait!" Noctis pulled his sword out of the ground, and threw it handle first to him. 

Prompto caught it, nodded in thanks, and hurried over to the giant hole in the building. 

Outside, the weather had taken a turn. The rain pelted down, making it hard to see, and difficult to find solid footing as Prompto climbed up the exterior of the building. 

"Let me go!" Ignis yelled, hitting his fists against Ardyn’s claw. "You're bloody insane!" 

"No no." Ardyn said, lowering his face. "Spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never insane." He let out a yelp of pain as Prompto stabbed his tail. 

“Oh look at that. He’s come to play Hero.” Ardyn laughed, and brought Ignis close to his face. “I guess that makes you the damsel in distress hmm?” He grinned, showing off a row of sharp teeth. 

“Prompto forget about me!” Ignis yelled. “Just get out of here!” 

“No!” Prompto pulled himself up onto the rooftop, and picked up Noctis’s sword. “I won't leave you with him!” 

Back on the broken balcony, the others watched in horror as Prompto chased Ardyn up the building. 

"Please be okay Prompto." Luna said aloud, holding Nyx's jacket above her head to block out the rain. 

"He's braver than you think." Ravus said, studying Luna for a moment. 

Carbuncle, finally free of his cage, let out an angry shriek and tugged at Noctis's trouser leg. 

He bent down, and scooped him up. "What’s that Carbuncle? You wanna go help Prompto?" 

Carbuncle nodded and bared his teeth. 

"Well why didn't you say so?" Noctis hurried over to the building, and held up the little fox creature. "Go! Hurry!" 

As quickly as tiny paws would take him, Carbuncle scampered up the building. 

“Why we’re coming to the end of our story!” Ardyn laughed. “It’s reaching new heights!” He climbed further up the building, until he reached the top, and curled his body around one of the spires. 

Prompto slashed at Ardyn’s face, as he leant down, roaring in Prompto's direction. 

“Are you at the edge of your seat, Prompto?!” Ardyn cried. “Aren’t you just dying to find out what happens next?” 

The spire creaked under the weight - the stone starting to crack and crumble. 

Prompto looked down as he felt something brush past his leg. "Carbuncle!" 

"How about this? And they all lived happily ever after." Ardyn laughed, he brought Ignis close to his face, baring jagged teeth. "At least I did." 

Carbuncle squeaked, and climbed up the spire that Ardyn had his other claw on. As it bent forwards, Carbuncle scampered along it, repeatedly jumping up and down on Ardyn's claw, before sinking his teeth into it. 

Ardyn roared, as he clambered to regain his balance, he let go of Ignis. 

Ignis dropped like a stone, but his overcoat snagged on a spire, and he dangled in the air. 

Prompto raised Noctis's sword above his head, and threw it with all his might. It spun rapidly through the air, before it pierced straight into Ardyn’s heart. 

Ardyn gave an anguished cry as he fell. He landed on top of another spire, purple flames appeared on impact. 

He toppled sideways, taking the spire with him, and dropped to the ground. His body disappeared as it made contact with the ground, disappeared in smoke and sparks. 

“Ignis!” Prompto called out to him as the other’s overcoat had started to tear. “Carbuncle help!” 

Carbuncle scampered down to the spire, and tugged at the sleeve, but it continued to tear and rip apart. 

The sleeve tore off completely, and Ignis fell, Prompto quickly reached out, catching him, before the two tumbled and slid down the roof, managing to catch themselves on a small alcove. 

Prompto let out a nervous laugh, resting his forehead against Ignis's. "Is this a habit of yours?" He asked leaning back. "Falling off of things?" 

Ignis laughed, brushing wet strands of hair from his eyes. "Only if you're there to catch me." 

Prompto yanked on Ignis' ruined overcoat, pulling him forward, he reached up with one hand, resting it at the base of Ignis' neck, tangling his fingers into his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

They broke apart as Carbuncle wriggled his way onto their laps, and jumped up nuzzling into Prompto's face. 

"I'm so glad you're okay Bun!" Prompto laughed, rubbing the top of Carbuncle's head. He briefly glanced down over the edge. "Hey Ignis?" 

"Yes?" 

"How are we gonna get down?" 

Ignis blinked at him, looked over the roof, and then back at Prompto. "I honestly have no bloody idea." 

Eventually, they did get down, Noctis warped up to them, tossing a small piece of rubble as he travelled down with them one at a time. 

"I-Noctis I'm sorry." Prompto said once they were all on the ground. "I didn't mean to-" 

"You don't need to apologise for anything Prompto." Noctis said with a smile. "You found your True Love, I'm happy for you!" He said hugging him. "I think I found mine too." He whispered, glancing at Gladio. 

"Really?" Prompto smiled. "Thats-thats amazing Noctis!" 

"It turns out that Gladio and I have a fair amount in common." Noctis said. "He's coming with me to visit Solheim, we're going to go on a date." 

"You'll come back and tell me how it goes?" 

"Of course! I don't know when I'll be able too, I need to fix the mess Ardyn made back home, but I'll come and visit you!" 

Meanwhile Ignis was in a frantic state, apologising to Gladio over and over again. 

"Ignis, really it's fine." 

"But-" 

"No buts." Gladio said. "C'mon Iggy, I'm not mad. Really I swear." 

"Nonetheless. I'm sorry Gladio. Truly." Ignis said, tugging at his shirt sleeve. "I never meant to hurt you." 

Gladio put a hand on Ignis's shoulder. "Ignis, I told you, it's okay. You're happy right? And Prompto's happy too." He lifted his hand. "Anyway, Prince Noctis over there is going to take me to Solheim with him." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he was telling me all about it, so I figured, why not see it for myself?" Gladio said. "I'll only be gone a few days." 

Luna practically threw herself at her brother. "Ravus!" 

"Lunafreya." Ravus hugged her. "You're alive." 

"I never meant to make you worry." She said. "It was Ardyn, he sent me here. And-oh-" she paused, and waved Nyx over. "There's someone I want to you too meet. This is my husband Nyx-" 

"Husband?!" 

"-Nyx, this is my brother Ravus." Luna grinned. "He's from Solheim. Will you be staying here?" 

"I-" 

"Stay Ravus." Noctis interrupted. "Stay with your sister. It’s why you were working with Ardyn isn't it? To find her?" 

"Yes your Highness but-" 

"But nothing. Stay here Ravus." Noctis said, he turned to Luna, and gave her a small bow. "It was an honour, Lady Oracle." He held his hand out to Gladio. "Shall we?"

Gladio took Noctis's hand. "See you guys soon." He said with a wave, before they ran off towards the manhole leading back to Solheim. 

Carbuncle remained draped on Ignis's shoulders, content to lay there. 

"Don't you want to go back too little one?" Ignis asked. 

Carbuncle yawned, and settled down on Ignis's shoulders again. 

"I think he likes you Ignis." Prompto grinned. "Can he stay? With us?" 

Ignis smiled at him, took his hand, and knit their fingers together. "I don't see why not. And I'm sure Talcott will be thrilled to finally meet Carbuncle too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! We're here! The final chapter!   
I hope you all enjoyed reading this! ^-^

It had been three months since the Insomnian Ball, and so much had happened since. 

Gladio and Noctis were married, the wedding was in Solheim which they all attended, Ignis had to stop Talcott sneaking a band of talking mice home. 

Noctis's father, Regis, had awoken from his slumber, the curse placed by Ardyn had been lifted, and he took his place as King. 

Gladio had written and published a series of books, depicting all of his and Noctis's adventures. 

Lunafreya and Nyx had landed their own show. They were to perform two times a week at their venue, and then every Sunday night at Sagefire. 

Ignis finally gained the courage to open up a bakery, Coeurl Whiskers , where it quickly soared to popularity for its unique cakes and sweet treats. 

Prompto was selling custom paintings, after hand painting the logo to Ignis's bakery, a Coeurl kneading dough had gotten a wave of attention, and soon, everyone was clambering for an Argentum original. 

As for Talcott, he was currently sat at his desk in his room, furiously writing down in a thick notebook. 

His final homework for the week, was to write a story, any sort of story, either a horror story, a science-fiction story, anything that he wanted. 

So Talcott decided to write the greatest fairytale he had ever heard of. 

"You almost done buddy?" Prompto asked, bounding into the room. He fondly ruffled Talcott's hair. "We gotta get going if we wanna see Luna's show!" 

"Almost!" Talcott said. "This is gonna be the best project I've ever done in the whole entire world!"

"I'm sure Miss Elshett will love it." Ignis said, watching from the door. 

"You've got everything down right?" Prompto said, reading over Talcott's shoulder. 

"Yup! Even the part where you burnt the pancakes!" Talcott replied grinning up at Prompto. 

"Did you really have to put that in?" Prompto groaned. 

"Uh huh." Talcott nodded. "It's part of the story! So I gotta put it in." 

"But it was so embarrassing!" Prompto whined. "Iggy had to throw out the pan!" 

"Dad said I wasn't allowed to leave it out." 

"Alright." Prompto sighed. "But didja also write the part where you got attacked by the tickle monster?" 

"The what-" 

"Tickle monster attack!" Prompto scooped Talcott up from the chair, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up, while the other tickled his side and neck. 

Talcott shrieked with laughter, attempting to wriggle his way out of Prompto's arms. "Wait-wait-" 

"There's no escape!" Prompto said, blowing a raspberry into Talcott's side. 

"Daaaaaaad help-" Talcott wheezed. 

Ignis laughed into his hand. "I think you have the situation handled just fine Tonberry." 

"Carbuncle!" Talcott called out, seeing the small fox appear in the doorway. "Bun! Help!" 

Carbuncle let out a yawn, and scampered up Ignis leg, and draped himself across his shoulders. 

Prompto laughed. "Oh the betrayal!" He cried dramatically. 

Talcott gasped. "Carbuncle! How could you?" 

Carbuncle let out a distinct whine, rubbing his nose against Ignis' face. 

"Don't give me that look, you've already eaten enough berries for today." 

Carbuncle dramatically sighed, and flopped down, tail swishing. 

"Ah ha." Prompto announced, still holding Talcott. "That's why he's been so snuggly with you lately. You've been bribing him!" 

"I have not!" 

"You have!" Prompto gasped. "Look at him!" 

"I will neither confirm, nor deny what you are accusing me of." Ignis said, crossing the room. "Come now Prompto, if anyone has been bribing Carbuncle it's you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes. I found raspberries in your bag." Ignis said. "Or rather, Carbuncle found them. He ate the entire lot."

"Bun you betrayed me!" Prompto sighed. "They were a secret!" 

Carbuncle yawned. 

Talcott wiggled his way out of Prompto arms. "Thanks for the distraction Bun!" He whispered, sitting back down at his desk. 

Prompto knelt down beside him, reading over his shoulder. "It looks good so far buddy!" 

Ignis knelt down on Talcott's other side, Carbuncle hopped off his shoulders, and jumped onto Talcott's lap. "What have you got left Tonberry?" 

"I just gotta write the last line." Talcott said, tapping his pen against the page. "But I don't know what to say."

Over the top of Talcott's head, Prompto and Ignis shared a smile. 

"How about-" Ignis began. "-And they all lived, Happily-" 

"-Ever After." Prompto finished. "The End."


End file.
